


Technology at its Finest

by drawmelikeurotp



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Eventual Shizaya, Foreshadowing, M/M, Multi, i update slowly I'm sorry ;_;, ooc in some parts, plot thickening even if this is a chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawmelikeurotp/pseuds/drawmelikeurotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo decides to try out a chat room with Celty, including some people he’s never heard of. He gets tired of it after a few days; until one certain character with the name of Kanra takes his interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Signing Up

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you to whoever is reading this! I've had this idea stuck in my head for the longest time and FINALLY got to typing it. If you have any suggestions or see any errors, please inform me if you wish! Thanks~

_Shizuo decides to try out doing a chat room with Celty, including some people he’s never heard of. He gets tired of it after a few days; until one certain character with the name of Kanra takes his interest._

 

**Celty’s texts or whoever else’s**

_Thoughts, Shizuo’s Texts & calls, or anything that needs to be exaggerated_

**_Importance_ **

* * *

  **PLEASE~ it would be a lot of help, Shizuo.**

“Why does it have to be me?” he questioned, lifting his cigarette to his lips curled with a sneer. He had heard of these chats most of Ikebukuro was using to…well chat of course… around with others and discussing things that were happening involving the city.

Celty Sterluson, also known as The Black Rider and one of Shizuo’s closest…acquaintances, was part of this chat room, and was hoping for Shizuo to keep a watch for any mysterious activity if she wasn’t there.   Celty skipped her fingers against her phone, easily finding the letters. She lifted the device up to his face hesitantly.

**Anri and Mikado are the only people that I really know and have met outside and inside of the chat room. Seeing another face---well icon perhaps---would make the situation a lot better.**

Shizuo sighed audibly, blowing his string of smoke out with it. “And what do I get if I say yes?”

Celty’s shoulders sulked. Typing once again, she was almost quick to whack him in the face with the words that were hazily made on the screen. **Look, just give it a week or two. See how it goes and then and _only_ then if you want to leave, by all means do it.**

Shizuo saw the fumes of smoke seeping through her helmet. She was frustrated. Just by looking at her face (not that there was one…yet) and the stiffening of her shoulders you could tell. She didn’t like having to go through unnecessary detail, but she needed Shizuo for this one.

He shook his head with a smirk on his face. He cracked his cigarette in half and dropped it to the floor, stepping on what was left of the cancer stick with his shoe. “Fine, I’ll give it a shot. But if I regret this, so help me…”

Celty’s arms were thrown in the air, her fingers wiggling as if she were doing jazz hands.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Celty was always so dramatic.

::::

“I think that’s all for today, I’ll deal with him from here on out.” Tom replied, waving his hand at Shizuo. The strongest man was breathing a bit heavy for chasing down a guy who didn’t have his money in check to turn in. A very fast man at that.

But not as fast as Izaya was. Just the very thought of _him_ made Shizuo’s stomach churn with distaste.

“Yea… thanks Tom. I think I might need a break anyways. Ikebukuro hasn’t been crawling with fleas lately so—“

“I get it, Heiwajima.” Tom interrupted, “I’ll give you a few days off. Maybe even a week if you aren’t feeling up for it. Just to take a load off. Though if I were you, I’d stay off of streets so the fleas don’t bite you.” He smirked. Shizuo chuckled under his breath and stood tall.

“Thanks, Tanaka-San. Means a lot.” Shizuo turned his shoes around and started to walk away--

“A quick reminder before you go…” Tom spoke to Shizuo’s retreating back, “when you get back, you will immediately have a job to do.”

Shizuo didn’t even have to look back to see the smirk on Tanaka-San’s face.

::::

~~PLEASE ENTER A USERNAME AND THE PASSWORD~~

“What the hell? Password? Celty didn’t tell me that it needed a password…” Shizuo mumbled. He was buried deep in his computer trying to figure out how to work the chat until the giant words popped up on his screen.

He already had an idea for a username but didn’t really know if it should be what he was thinking.

Was Chikuo too much information?

He face-palmed himself. Of course it was. He needed something that really concealed who he was so the others wouldn’t squeal in terror if they figured it out quickly.

Maybe something that had the last letter of his first name and the same amount of letters?

Miyako? Nah, too bland and sounded like a kid’s name. He was nowhere close to being a kid anymore.

Taguno? Nada, didn’t make much sense as a Japanese name. But wasn’t that the whole point? Either way, he eliminated it.

Tanako? No, that’d pretty much be taking Tanaka-San’s name and they may take it as him.

…Maybe if he made Tanako into Takano?

Yes, that was it!

He typed it ‘Takano’ in the username column and then pulled out his cell. He was going to call Shinra to get Celty to give him the password. He dialed his number in and listened to the beeps before he answered—

 _Clack_. 

Shizuo turned to his window, the sound making him loose his track of thought before the crackling sounds of Shinra’s phone were answered.

_‘Hey Shizuo. What’s up?’_

“Uh...yeah, is Celty anywhere around?”

‘ _Well I believe she’s in her room. Why?’_

“I’ve got something to ask of her, and I know I could’ve—

 _Clack_. 

“—texted her, but y’know.”

_‘Hang on then. I’ll call her down. Celty darling! A certain Shizuo is here on the phone for you!’_

Shizuo waited to hear more of the noise on his window, but none came until Celty arrived on the phone and tapped it to endure she was listening.

“Hey so Celty, I need to know what the password is to the website you sent me. I checked the email and—“

 _Clackclackclack_.

 _Crash_. 

”Score! 10 Points to me!”

Shizuo craned his head angrily towards his now broken and shattered window. “Hold that thought.” He replied to his phone before setting it down. In an instant, he had his head looking out his window and his hands bracing himself in case he fell. After his body was halfway out of the building, he opened his eyes.

Nothing was there.

This pissed Shizuo off.

But he couldn’t do anything right at the moment. He still had Celty on the other line.

He pulled the cell phone to his ear and then heard the sound of a beep. He pulled back his phone and realized that Celty had sent him a message via text.

**bukuroike.**

Shizuo smiled. How original of Celty. He spoke a quick thanks to her and hung up. Rolling back his chair to his computer, he typed in the password. He checked the spelling and before he clicked ‘enter’, he looked at his name.

Username: Takano

Password: bukuroike

_click._

::::

**_Takano joined the chat._ **

Bakyura- **Oh yeah! I can’t believe how Ikebukuro has changed! You see, I moved for a change of pace and stuff.**

Taro- **I could imagine why. Ikebukuro has been pretty normal around here.**

Setton- **I’ve been told that some things are starting up again.**

Taro- **Like what?**

Setton- **Oh, just usual rumors. Nothing too drastic.**

Saika- **I hope nothing like that happens again. Having to see that was just too much.**

Saika- **Oh, I got it. Thanks.**

Bakyura- **Huh?**

Saika- **Oops, sorry.**

Taro- **Oh, I forgot to mention. Someone joined the chat.**

Bakyura- **Oh really? I didn’t even see it pop up.**

Setton- **Well whoever is there should at least say something right?**

Bakyura- **Right!**

Bakyura- **Hey random stranger!**

Bakyura- **Hellooooo~~~**

Shizuo rubbed his hand across his face. Not even two minutes in and he was annoyed by this ‘Bakyura’ character. But nonetheless answered.

Bakyura- **Ya know you can talk, right?**

Taro- **Do you think someone hacked into the chat room?**

Saika- **I hope not.**

Setton- **That’d be strange wouldn’t it? (^-^)**

Taro- **Setton, did you invite this person?**

Setton- **….no.**

Takano- **Hey.**

Bakyura- **AND SO SHE SPEAKS!!! (*3*)**

Bakyura- **The beautiful Takano whatever-your-last-name-is says hello to the fabulous Bakyura!**

Bakyura- **I feel so loved! ;3**

Taro- **I’m pretty sure Takano is a guy, Bakyura.**

Setton- **Pfft. (** **ノ＞** **▽** **＜** **.** **)** **ノ**

Saika- **I am so very confused right now.**

Takano- **At least Taro got it right.**

Bakyura- **Awwe! I was really hoping another girl would join! There’s only one!**

Saika- **…**

Bakyura- **Okay,** **Two. But that doesn’t make it equal!**

Shizuo was frustrated beyond belief with the switching of genders in Bakyura’s mind, yet he was also confused. He would’ve thought Celty had more than just one girl in the chat room…

 

Takano- **So there isn’t any girls except for two?**

Bakyura- **Nope! Just Setton and Saika. I’ve asked them for their names, but they absolutely refuse!**

Setton- **That’s because we don’t trust you.**

Bakyura- **Not faaaair! (¬** **､** **¬)**

Taro- **On a whole other unrelated note, I found my suspicions correct on the whereabouts on the Slasher.**

Setton- **Oh really? Is it good news? ( ´** **▽** **` )** **ﾉ**

Taro- **The thing is I’m not really sure if it’s good news or not. The night Anri Sonohara was mysteriously attacked by it is when it vanished. It hasn’t been seen since.**

Taro- **Have you heard of anything, Takano?**

Shizuo had heard of the rumors of Saika and had even gone against the army of it maybe a month ago.  Not even less than two weeks ago did he meet Anri on the streets with some of the yellow scarves backing her up as if they wanted to take her. SO he beat the shit out of them. Simple as that.

Takano- **Yea I remember meeting up with one of them that had a whole clan of once-were blue squares. He was a real douche.**

Setton- **I bet he was. Seeing Anri go through that was dreadful.**

Bakyura- **Wait Setton, you were there when this Anri girl was almost taken?** **ಠ** **_** **ರೃ**

Shizuo could imagine Celty freaking out over her computer with shaky hands. Then she replied.

Setton- **Yea I was. But it seems Shizuo Heiwajima took care of it.**

He simply shrugged. At least she wasn’t completely lying when she said it was him that did so.

Saika- **Can we please stop talking about this?**

Bakyura- **Why’s that, Saika? Are you scared?**

Taro- **No more talks about this then. All you have to do is say something like that if you feel uncomfortable, Saika. Or anyone else in here.**

Bakyura- **That means a lot! Thanks buddy!**

Setton- **Yea, thanks Taro. d(-_^)**

A few minutes went by without Shizuo saying anything unless something was asked of him. Then he’d answer. He let out a breath

Bakyura- **‘Naw. Now I have to go. Have to take care of some things.**

Taro- **Alright Bak. See ya soon!**

Setton- **Bye Bakyura!**

Saika- **Bye.**

**_Bakyura has left the chat._ **

Saika- **It’s getting late and I still have a bit of schoolwork to do, so I have to go.**

Setton- **So soon?**

Saika- **Yeah. I’ve been not doing so well the past few days. I need to catch up on work and sleep.**

Taro- **Will you be back tomorrow?**

Saika- **I’m not sure. But anyways, I’ll see you.**

Taro- **Bye!**

Setton- **See ya!**

Shizuo rolled his eyes. He knew who was behind that screen of ‘Saika’. So he typed in a farewell after them.

Takano- **Later.**

Saika- **Bye everyone.**

**_Saika has left the chat._ **

Shizuo sat back in his seat, stretching his arms atop his head. It had been a long day and he needed some rest. But before he could put his fingers back on the keyboard, a box appeared.

**_Private Room 1- Setton & Takano_ **

Setton- **So Shizuo, what do you think of this so far?**

Shizuo had to take his hands off the keyboard once again to comb his fingers through his hair. He knew he definitely didn’t like Bakyura. He knew Saika was the girl Bakyura had mentioned earlier, Anri. He didn’t know for sure if ‘Mikado’ was ‘Taro’ yet or not. It could be someone completely different.

How the night went was a bit crazy with how the subjects were all wobbly and most of the information that Taro and Bakyura were saying wasn’t even valid enough to be considered true….

He slid his hand against the keys.

Takano- **It pisses me off.**

~~~~

**_Taro has left the chat._ **

**_Setton has left the chat._ **

**_Takano has left the chat._ **

**_~~~~_ **

**_Kanra has joined the chat._ **

Kanra- **HEYYYYYY~~~**

Kanra- **Kanra up in the houuuuuse~!**

Kanra- **Oh? No-one’s here?**

Kanra- **Sickening.**

**_Kanra has left the chat._ **


	2. Broken Windows and No Chats~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIDBIT OF INFO: This chapter is Izaya's [and Namie's] POV. Remember Shizuo's broken window? Well this leads up to it. If you have any questions on anything I got wrong or something, please let me know!

**_Chapter 2~ Izaya’s at it again_ **

 

“Just what are you up to now?” Namie groaned, watching her boss escalate from his room with a skip in his step.

“Oh Namie! I‘ve been up all night thinking of ways to kill Shizu-Chan for sure! Don’t I look great?” Izaya replied, a light chuckle escaping after. Namie simply shrugged, not even taking a single glance at him. She knew if she did it would only end up as trying to hold back a laugh. “Fantastic, Orihara. Absolutely perfect,” she murmured sarcastically. “but other than that, what has you so chipper? You aren’t the one to usually be happy in the mornings.”

“Oh, no reason. Nam. Just got a call from Shiki stating that he ordered a box from downtown Ikebukuro. That means I get a chance to see Shizu-chan again and piss him off. Oh, but how would I get him to do that?”

“Don’t you just have to stand there, Orihara? Isn’t that what you always do?” Namie rolled her eyes as he stumbled towards her and sat down next to her.

In a moment of not thinking, she turned her head. It was just as she predicted. His hair a disheveled mess. Rings around his eyes. Clothes tattered against his skinny frame. She held up a hand to silence her laughter. She stopped as he gave her a glare. She spoke, “But anyways, what is it you want me to do today?”

“What makes you think I want you to do anything?”

“Just tell me.” She retorted.

“Alright. I need you to file some folders and—“ she stopped listening. She knew the whole she-bang of details and what to do while he was gone doing his ‘errands’. It wasn’t until she heard the sound of snores coming from the spot next to her that she turned her head to let out a small laugh.

Izaya was asleep, his head on her arm as a cushion. “Dumb ass.” She whispered, rolling her eyes again. She pushed his head off her and into the side rest of the couch where he let a small ‘oof’ escape his lips. Well at least it was quiet…

Now where did those pictures go of Seiji…?

::::

“So the mighty currier finally listened. How astonishing.” Izaya replied his eyes drooping and letting out a yawn. “Did you get the package like I explained?”

It was pretty amusing as he watched Celty’s body shake with anger as she pulled out her device and almost broke the buttons from her fingers smashing against them harshly. The screen invaded his eyesight:

**What do you think, Izaya?! I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have it.**

“Well no need for the attitude. Oh, and sorry about bringing you out on such a momentous occasion.” He really wasn’t.

**Oh, sure. I mean, ruining my only chance with having a date night with Shinra is completely fine.**

Izaya couldn’t help but let out a smirk. Shinra and Celty both had a day off surprisingly, and he had asked her out to Russia Sushi. Izaya took this opportunity to stumble in and ask for a job to be completed.

Well not ask _,_ per say. More like _demand_ for it to be done.

Celty made the cardboard box covered in taped creases appear. Izaya smiled and gladly took it from her. “Thank you~” he sang. “Now you can go back to your—ahem—husband.”

**He’s not my husband.**

“…Right.” And with that, Izaya walked away.

::::

“Ne Shiki~ I was just calling to say thanks for the package.”

_‘No need for the appreciative calls, Izaya. You asked, you got. Simple as that.’_

“Still. Having it delivered in less than three hours flat is great. If only my little currier was a bit faster to do her job…” he trailed off, a scoff escaping his lips.

‘ _No needin’ to worry about that now, yea, Izaya?’_

Izaya chuckled lightly, picking up the contents of what lay in the box with one hand; his head tilted with a hold on the phone against his ear. “You’re right, Shiki~,” he replied coyly, “We’ll just see if these can do as much damage as they say.”

_‘I hope everything works out for Shizu-chan~! I got to go for now, but give me details on how it went, alright?’_

“Yea, yea.” Izaya rolled his eyes. “See ya.”

He hung up the phone with his one hand, rolling the pile of weird-looking substance in the other.

“Ooh… This is going to be fun~!”

::::

Izaya looked to the apartment above him. There was some light illuminating from the window and muffled shouting.

Where was he, you ask? Well Shizuo’s of course. Where else would he be?

He called Namie shortly before saying he was going to be late to the office, getting a reply of “of course” back. He could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but said his farewells nonetheless and left it at that.

Now with the night ahead of him, and his beloved Shizu-chan not coming out anymore for the day… he had a chance.

He split the pile in his hands into three pieces. They were to stick to his window and make a giant explosion of glass and maybe even blood if he was close enough.

“Alrighty…” Izaya smirked, making sure his hiding place was camouflaged with what he was wearing (the usual but with a different shirt). And then—

_Fwoosh._

_Doink_. Almost hit the window but didn’t. It looked to hit the bottom and then slid off.

Another try, another miss. This time it hit the window but had no stick and bounced right off. He sensed movement from the light bending at where Shizuo was. He seemed a bit peeved… perfect.

Last try. This had to work.

 _Fwoosh_. 

 _Splat._  

He smiled as the substance started to make the window crack as if more things were being thrown at it, and then-

He jumped up happily, a smile adorning his face. “Score! 10 Points to me!”

He stopped immediately after he heard Shizuo’s voice and the thudding of his feet against the floor. Right as Shizuo got the half of his body out the window to see, Izaya was already out of sight. Yet he could still see his expressions. My, weren’t they fascinating?

Izaya chuckled as he saw Shizuo scoff and scoot back through the now cramped space that was once his window, while murmuring to himself. Izaya did not have super hearing, but by the way Shizuo’s was forming the syllables… well it was just too easy.

Izaya smirked, and then decided now was the time to flee. He did so instantly; making sure his evidence was taken with him.

Way too easy.

::::

“Back so soon?” Namie asked, looking up to see Izaya happily skipping to his desk. She held in a sigh as she looked to the still open door, asking for anyone’s entry. Namie took it for herself and got up to shut it, taking a hazardous glance towards Izaya.

He was humming and smiling to himself in his weird way while his fingers skipped over the panels of each letter on his keyboard; he was typing his frustratingly long password in again.

Namie gave up on trying to figure out what the hell had him so chipper. He was like that this morning now that she thought about it, but that ended up turning into a nap-fest….

What if this one ended up just like that? She didn’t want to pick him up again…

“Izaya-“

“Up, bup bup…” he lifted a finger, silencing Namie in a second, “I mess with humans first, then you can talk, kay?”

Namie made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and walked away. She made a break for her office and grabbed her still heated tea on the cup holder, taking a long sip from it.

“Great.”

 Now all she had to do was wait it out until she heard snoring—possibly him falling out of the chair too—and then take him to bed and leave.

But it was quiet for now except for the faint tapping of the keyboard and mouse from Izaya logging on. She picked up a document she was working on prior of his arrival and decided to investigate it more to use time. 

Not even less than five minutes later did he make a noise.

“My my….” A giggle, “None of my humans are online…”

“So? Isn’t that a good thing?” Namie asked, not looking up from her documents that were scattered among her desk. She saw his shadow slide across the room towards her office. She was quick to dispose of the document when he entered.

The look that Izaya had was an everyday thing. The eerie smirk plastered across his face; she sighed.

“Do I need to take my leave or--?”

“You should take the next few days off.” This surprised her that he responded so eagerly. “That way you can keep stalking your brother and won’t have this relapse of thinking you lost him to that dear, lovely-“

“Shut the hell up, Orihara. I get it.”

The chortle she got from him was one of agreement, so she took off by packing her belongings and dismissing herself immediately.

She didn’t see the mischievous look in his eyes before the door slammed shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this took forever. And because school just started again, I haven't had the chance to type all of it out until now. Updates are going to be wonky, but I have plans on what to do or the next chapter and so forth, so you'll be seeing more from me soon!  
> OH, and B T Dubs, that 'weird substance' I made it up all on my own. Like an invention Shinra made or something.. XD  
> Thank you~!


	3. What are you up to now, Izaya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I left you guys for too long! I am so so sorry! I had this whole mishap with being grounded and then my laptop was being an ass. I couldn't find the file for this chapter, word is no longer being used because I only had the trial version and I have nothing but the damn wordpad for the chapters now. The whole computer was infested with viruses. It was a mess. Thankfully though, I got it fixed (with the viruses and not the microsoft word problem), and I will be updating a longer chapter this time around. Just to keep me and you all on your feet until I figure everything out. Again, thank you for being patient with me! 
> 
> (Side note: The POV's go from Shizuo, to Tom [just a tad], and then to Izaya {in that order})

**_Chapter 3~_ **

 

Shizuo was a heavy sleeper when it came to late nights of staying up past 11. He was always in bed at around 9 if not 10, and would tend to get up at 6. This was his usual routine.  And since he just got a chat account online and stayed up for who knows how long, well let’s just say that it was surprising that he woke up quick when his phone went off.

If you were to be in the same room as him at that particular moment, you’d see a head and arms underneath the sheets and grumbling of ‘where’d that damn phone go?’

His fingers skimmed the vibrating (and loud as hell) cellular device, and grabbed it. He answered groggily, “Yea. Shizuo here.”

_“Hello, brother.”_

Shizuo’s eyes widened, “Kasuka? Why are you calling me so early?”

_“..It’s 9:30.”_

“Oh shit.” Shizuo cursed. “I slept in! A day that Tom wanted me to work!”

Kasuka didn’t answer for a few moments, and then remarked, _“Onii-chan. I heard that you got an account online. I’m proud of you.”_

“What the he-? Where’d you hear that?” Shizuo asked through the phone, giving it a strange look.

_“Your friend, Shinra called me up and decided to give the news to me during work.”_

Shizuo face-palmed himself. He would have to get Shinra for that later. “Did you get in trouble with your work?”

_“Not really. They just had a few moments with me saying to keep calls for after rehearsals, but it wouldn’t stop ringing. I didn’t have much of a choice.”_

Shizuo sighed. “That little shit. I’ll have to get him for that later. Sorry, Kasuka.”

_“No worries. I actually wanted to ask something about it though.”_

Shizuo lifted an eyebrow, “Oh yea? What is it?”

_“…why?”_

Shizuo debated this question in his head for a moment, then replied:

“Celty wanted me to.”

 _“Ah. Okay then."_ Kasuka mumbled, though he had not the slightest clue on who Celty was.  _"Well I have to get back to work anyways. Just needed to know what the whole deal was behind that."_

"Alright bud. I'll see you soon?" Shizuo questioned. He hadn't seen his brother for a few months now and was willing to chat with him again.

Shizuo could almost feel his brother's smile over the phone. _"Of course. I'll be in Ike in a few weeks to do a shooting and one of those days maybe we could have lunch."_

"Yea, that'd be great _._ Anyways, I'll let you go now. I can hear your boss's growling over a mile away from the phone."

 _"Ehh, whatever. Sayonara, Shizuo."_ spoke Kasuka. Shizuo grinned. 

"Yea. Bye."

::::

“So you joined a chat room?” Tom asked. “With Celty? Who’s that?”

“Oh, she’s not really anyone. A friend that lives in the west part of Tokyo.” Shizuo lied. It was pretty easy to lie about Celty since everyone called her ‘The Black Rider’. But he still needed to be careful if that ever got out.

“Oh yeah? Do you know the website?”

“Well, I just got an account, so… I’m not too good on remembering things like that so quickly.”

“Ah, well. Anyways, we’ve got a few good people that have our money ready. You know the whole deal with putting them in their place--"

“I know. I know. Let’s just go. It’s starting to smell out here.”

He knew Izaya was somewhere in Ikebukuro. It always made his temperature rise and his stomach twirl in anger at just the thought of him being in the same area, but he couldn’t care less right at the moment.

Hopefully everything would just go as planned with the clients today.

::::

“You kid with me! Everyone got money in today?” Simon questioned, almost not believing the words coming out of Tom Tanaka’s mouth. All Tom did was nod and signal his head to Shizuo standing in the doorway.

He was lazily holding a cigarette in his hand while a small smile lifted upon his lips. He and Tom had gotten everyone’s payments in today, and he didn’t have to get pissed once! Hell, he could have taken the day off if it was going to be like this-

But he was probably the reason all of them came in. He had threatened every single person with a death promised to be slow and painful (he really wasn’t having that good of a day that day). 

He blew out the smoke and turned his head to listen on the conversation between Simon and his boss. They seemed to be speaking about sushi and maybe getting a thing of it free—

“You’re fucking kidding me.”

Shizuo crunched the cigarette in his fingers, letting it drop to the ground before he stomped on it. “Why? OF ALL DAYS?!”

“I don’t know, Shizu-Chan. All I know is that it’s not healthy to be smoking so close to restaurants like that.” Izaya retorted, a smirk sitting on his face, like it always did. “I can’t let my beloved monster have a nice day. It’s just not right.”

“You damn flea. Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” Shizuo was reaching for a sign close to him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped immediately and turned. Tom was staring at him with intensity, something that read: Do it and you’re fired.

Shizuo sighed and let go of the crumbled post, now giving his undivided attention.   “I was hoping we could actually get something and not start a chase around the city. Wouldn’t want to ruin your day, yea?” Tom questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Izaya sputtered. Oh hell no. What was this human he loved so dearly taking his Shizuo away from him for? That was definitely not going to happen. Not with him there.

“Tom-San, he was actually about to chase me—“

“Sure, Tom. Let’s get something. Sorry to bother you with that.”

“No, it’s fine….”

The conversation trailed off as they walked in, leaving Izaya behind with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“What the fu-“

::::

"Of all the things he could've done, he chose to ignore me." Izaya sighed, falling backwards into his chair.  "We have a system, Shizu-Chan! Why don't you follow it like the dog you are?" he questioned even though no one was there.

Izaya smiled up at the ceiling. He had many thoughts on his mind. I.E: his laptop. It seemed to beckon him to touch the power button and start a war--

His smile disappeared. But he really didn't feel up to it today. Not after Shizuo made his day mixed up. It was true. They had a system. A schedule that occurred every single day except for Saturdays (he liked to kind of mess with his humans in chat that day).

At around nine in the morning, he would get up and have Namie get him some fatty tuna from the fridge or the store if he was out (unless she was out doing other things, then he'd get it himself). From 10 to 12, he would occasionally watch from his amazing view of a window to see his beloved humans pass by. At one to three, he'd walk out of his apartment and pass through Shinjuku and grab some clients. Four o'clock is the time that he would start making his way to Ikebukuro to grab a bite to eat from Russia Sushi. And lastly at five he'd seek out Shizu-Chan and make him chase him all around the city until it got dark.

Izaya looked to the clock sitting on his desktop. 6:26. The sun was already going down by now, and he was sitting in his desk chair when he should still be running from the monster of Ikebukuro.

"Tsk. Dumb monster ruined my schedule."   Izaya sighed again once more. "Ah well, I've got the pesky humans on chat anyways. Might as well make my time worth it for today."

And so he logged on.

::::

_Kanra has logged in._

Setton: **See, what did I tell you? She was going to log on either way even if you didn't say anything.**

Setton: **Hi, Kanra.**

Kanra: **Hello, Setton. So what was that about me?**

Taro: **Bakyura was saying things again. No worries though. He probably won't talk anyways.**

Saika: **He's a little temperamental of all days today, you see.**

Kanra: **Ah, it's fine. We're all friends here after all.**

 _Lies._ Izaya thought, while typing out the phrase.

Setton: **Right. Anyways, how about a different conversation. I've seen your absence has left people asking questions.**

Kanra: **Oh? Like who?**

Izaya was actually pretty interested to hear who missed him. Even though no one on this chat was really worth the time to meet up in person...

Taro: **I've heard that Bakyura was wondering where you went off to and Saika as well was questioning your existence.**

Bakyura: **I was rather hoping that you'd fallen off  a cliff and finally died. I guess I was wrong.**

Taro: **Ignore him.**

Kanra: **No problems. If Bakyura wants to say how he feels, why not let him throw them on a chat full of people he probably does or doesn't know?**

Setton: **...**

Setton: **Hey Taro, remember the new guy that came on chat?**

Izaya stopped in what he was typing and blinked. A new guest? A new person? Why wasn't he notified earlier? He took his hands off the keyboard and watched the conversation unfold.

Taro: **Oh, you mean Takano?**

Setton: **Yes! Well, he messaged me via private message and said he'd be on later. That was around 5-ish.**

Taro: **So in other words, he should be on in a few minutes.**

Izaya decided to join in on the conversation. This was starting to get interesting.

Kanra: **So explain to me.. who is Takano exactly?**

Setton: **I think you should ask them when they get here. I'm not sure of the gender...**

Bakyura: **Pfft. Yea you do. Okay Kanra, I'll be nice. It's a man.**

Kanra: **Gee. Thanks for ruining it for me.**

Bakyura: **Whatever.**

_So Takano is a guy. Very interesting indeed. I think it's time to forget about Shizu-Chan for a bit and focus on this particular human._

Kanra: **Alright. Before you say anything about not doing it because it's wrong, I want to mess with him. But I'm going to have to ask you a favor and not tell him about it at all.**

Setton: **But why? That's kind of cruel.**

Saika: **I second that notion.**

Kanra: **Still, it gets kind of boring every now and then on chat, dontcha think? Why not bring in some entertainment for once?**

Saika: **...**

Setton: **...**

Bakyura: **-__- you seriously think he's that dumb?**

Kanra: **And I ask the question, 'why do you open your mouth' every day to you and yet you still don't shut up. Just by looking at your emoticon, I know that you barely know the guy yourself.**

Bakyura: **...**

Taro: **I think it'd be interesting.**

Setton: .. **Taro?**

Taro: **Just to see if the man is really here to chat or if he's up to no good. What do you guys think?**

Saika: **My opinion? I think that yes, it should be experimented, but you might get hurt in the process.**

Kanra: **Why do you think so negatively? (^.^)\**

Kanra: **What about you, Setton?**

Setton: **I think I can vouch with what Saika said. You can try it, just be aware of the trouble you might cause.**

Kanra: **Blah blah blah. Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

Kanra: **Anyways, I think deleting the chat would be a good idea right about now, yea?**

Setton: **Yea. He just messaged me for the password. Hurry!**

Izaya smirked from behind the computer screen. He simply went up to the top of the screen and hit 'delete chat'. It vanished from the screen as if he refreshed the page.

Then the words popped up.

_Takano has logged in._

Izaya smiled, and started to type.

_This is going to be fun~!_


	4. And so it begins.

**_Chapter 4~_ **

 

"Exactly how many hours of sleep are we talking about here, Shizuo? You look awful."

"Thanks, Kadota. Means a lot, y'know?"

Kadota looked away sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just... you've got bags underneath your eyes and all... I was a bit curious." he put his hand back to his side and watched the bartender's eyes roll.

"There's no need for that. I'm fine, Dote. Really."

"If you say so, then I'll believe it. But I just have one question, what in the hell caused them?" Kadota asked, his head cocking to the side like a dog.

Shizuo took this time to pull out a cigarette and light it up. A small smile traced his lips as he inhaled the addicting drug. "It started last night-"

::::

Taro: **Hey, Takano. Long time no see (^x^)**

Bakyura: **Heeeeyyyy, beauty! XD**

Saika: **Hello, Takano. Nice to see you on again.**

Takano: **Umm... thanks for your welcome. Were you expecting me or something?**

Setton: **We were just talking about you.**

Takano: **Oh, really? I'm not that important, you know. I just joined and all.**

Setton: **Nonsense. Anyways, there's someone here that's anxiously wanting to speak with you.**

Shizuo paused his typing. Another chat member?

Setton: **Her name is Kanra. She's a bit on the energetic side, just giving a heads up.**

Shizuo groaned. Great. Just what he needed. Another Bakyura in chat. He typed nonetheless.

Takano: **Do I say hi first...?**

Setton: **I don't think so.**

Kanra: **No need.**

Kanra: **Hello. :)**

Shizuo glanced suspiciously at the screen. He didn't know how to answer to that!

Takano: **Umm.. hi.**

Takano: **How are you going um...Kanra?**

Takano: **Doing***

Takano: **Urgh. You know what I mean.**

Kanra: **Why are you acting so weird? I just said hi!**

Shizuo could almost feel the smile on so called Kanra's face.

Kanra: **... this is your first time using a chat room, huh?**

Takano: **..yea. Sadly. I'm not really into the whole tech thing just yet. One of my friends asked me to join, and they made me come into this room.**

Kanra: **One in this very room? Interesting.**

Setton: **...**

Saika: **...**

Kanra: **Why would you make this socially awkward person join a chat room, Bak? That's not very nice.**

Shizuo suddenly did something very unlike himself. He laughed. He looked around to see if anyone had heard that, but he realized he was the only one in the apartment. He put his hand back down from his face that had warmed considerably at his embarrassing act and he looked back to the moving avatars on his screen.

Bakyura: **Hey! It wasn't me! Stop blaming things on me!**

Kanra: **You're no fun... Taro?**

Taro: **No. I met Takano only a few days ago. I don't know their true identity.**

Kanra: **Huh. Saika?**

Saika: **Wasn't me.**

Kanra: **That means that Setton is the last except for me and Takano.**

Setton: **I don't know who this is. I met him just like Taro did.**

Setton: **...oops.**

 _'God damnit, Celty.'_ Shizuo thought.

Kanra: **So you're a guy.**

Shizuo really didn't classify as any gender when on the internet when it came to meeting new people and such... that was how he met Kadota after all. He answered hesitantly, not knowing what this 'Kanra' was going to say next.

Takano: **Yes...**

Kanra: **Sweet! I never see any guys on except for Taro and Bak! It's great to see that change!**

Takano: **Is that a good thing?**

Kanra: **I guess you could say that. (~-0)**

Kanra: **Aaannyways, how's things been coming along with the cases, Taro? Any news to fill us in?**

Taro: **Not really. I haven't seen much on the news except for the weather.**

Taro: **I can tell you though that we are having a massive three days of thunderstorms heading our way.**

Setton: **Oh well isn't that just dandy.**

Kanra: **Yuck. I hate thunderstorms. Always so loud and make big distractions.**

Bakyura: **For once I have to agree with Kanra.**

Shizuo sat back and let the chat do its thing. More arguing, more conversations, people starting to leave--

Kanra spoke up.

Kanra: **Erm... Takano? Did you die on me?**

Shizuo took a glance at the chat room number.

Everyone was gone--

Except for himself and Kanra.

Kanra: **Hello?**

Shizuo decided to speak up since it was just her anyways.

Takano: **I'm here. Sorry. I went somewhere for a bit. Did everyone leave?**

Kanra: **Yep! It's just me and you. The others went to go get some rest. It's late y'know.**

Takano: **Oh. Okay then.**

Kanra: **So...**

::::

"You talked throughout the entire night?" Kadota asked, his eyes widening as Shizuo nodded. The small smile was still evident on his face, and he continued on with what happened.

"Anyways, as I was saying-"

::::

Kanra: **Can you tell me a little about yourself?**

Kanra: **Or is that information classified?**

Takano: **Well I'm actually pretty new with this chat stuff and I'm not ready just yet. And besides, we just met not even a few hours ago.**

Kanra: **That doesn't mean anything bad. Besides, I get it. The first time I used the internet I was a bit scared of telling myself to the net just like that. You'll get accustomed to it just like I did.**

' _Doubt it.'_ Shizuo thought, but kept typing.

Takano: **I get what you mean. And even if I did tell you about myself, you'd want to immediately want to get rid of me.**

Kanra: **I don't believe that.**

Takano: **Well you should.**

Kanra: **Why?**

Takano: **Because I have enemies.**

Shizuo lazily had his finger tapping against the desk, making a rhythm as Kanra typed out her answer slowly. It seemed like three minutes had passed by when she finally replied back.

Kanra: **And you're saying I haven't? Look, me and you are on the same page, but think about this: they might just be jealous of you in some way. Maybe you get all the ladies, and they sit back to hopefully get banged or something... see where I'm getting here?**

Shizuo paused in his incredibly annoying taps, and his breath hitched. Was Kanra... trying to cheer him up? Since when did someone ever do that?

Kanra: **Or maybe you're gay and all the guys want you.**

Shizuo threw his fingers on the keyboard quickly, **WHAT? I AM NOT GAY-I AM COMPLETELY STRAIGHT THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

Kanra's messages simply were laughing faces for over two minutes until she finally stopped, and answered as if nothing had happened.

Kanra: **Aaaaanyways....**

Kanra: **Sorry about that. I was just joking around.**

Takano: **...I thought you were being serious.**

Kanra: **No! Of course not!**

Kanra: **Back to the topic at hand. Say they are jealous of you. Then what? What would you do if that were the case?**

Takano: **Oh, I know they aren't jealous of me.**

Takano: **They're scared of me.**

Kanra: **I doubt anyone would be scared of you, you seem pretty nice and all...**

Takano: **Yea, but this is the internet. I could be someone that's intensely close to you in some form or another or we could've crossed paths only once. You never know.**

Kanra: **And what if I asked you your actual name?**

Takano: **Then I'd say Takano. I don't trust you just yet.**

Takano: **Why do you want to know anyways?**

Kanra: **I dunno. Just for fun, I guess. (^-^)**

Shizuo was reluctant in still talking to Kanra. The questions she was asking were a little too much in his opinion. It felt awkward to have a girl want to know about someone they had just met online.

Kanra: **Oh shoot! It's 5:50 in the morning! We’ve been chatting for over five and a half hours without any interruptions!**

Shizuo's eyes widened when Kanra, was indeed, very correct. The digital clock on his laptop read the numbers: "5:50 AM Standard Tokyo Time".

Kanra: **Oh goodness! I have to get some sleep! I guess this is goodbye for now, yea~?**

Takano: **Yea. I'm deadbeat tired. I need to get some rest.**

Kanra: **Okie~! Good night, Takano!**

Kanra: **Have sweet dreams. okay?**

Kanra: **Don't let the bed bugs bite!**

Takano: **Yea same to you. Night.**

**_Takano has left the chat._ **

::::

"So that's pretty much it." Shizuo ended, letting the cigarette butt drop to the ground with a thud. Kadota had his mouth hung open like a fish, as if he didn't understand a lick of what Shizuo was saying. Said man looked at Kadota who hadn't said a word after he ended his story, and his eyebrows shot up.

A worried look crossed Kadota's features when his mouth was then shut. "You- I- thought you didn't trust anyone but people you've known since you were in your kid years-"

"Sure I did say that. But remember the way we met?" Shizuo interrupted, earning a silent Kadota for an answer. "I know that the internet wasn't used until we started going to Raira, but  here we are, hanging out on Otome Road, just like old times."

This time both of them went quiet.

::::

**"Did you see that?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"Orihara's too happy...something must have happened."**

**"Do you think he killed someone?"**

**"Pshht doubt it. What do you think, Makoto?"**

**"Hmmm..."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Oh Chi! I think he found somebody!"**

**"...you're serious."**

**"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"**

**"BECAUSE THAT IS NOTHING ORIHARA IS HAPPY ABOUT! Even you know that, Makoto."**

**"A girl can dream, right?"**

**"..."**

**"You and your fantasies are extremely strange, Mak."**

**"I second that."**

::::

"Iza-Iza! It's been a long time!"

Izaya mentally winced and turned his head to stare at the crazy otaku. She was frantically waving her hands in the air trying to grab his attention, and when she found it, she stopped. She walked up to him, wrapping a small arm around his parka. "How have things been?" she asked, eyebrows wiggling and a crazy smile across her lips.

Izaya absolutely despised this girl. Not because of who she was or what she liked, but the things she said to him when they were alone... he'd rather not think about it. Instead, he grabbed her arm in a fake-friendly way and smiled back, "They're doing just fine."

"That's good." she replied, her face twisting back to normal and her arm departing from his shoulder. "Although, I wanted to ask you something."

 _'Oh great, here we go.'_ Izaya thought, before nodding to let her go on.

She did without a moment's hesitation. "I saw-um...somebody that you know looking a bit _too_ happy for someone like themselves," she paused, staring at her hands and wringing them, "and I was wondering if you knew of any information on why exactly they were that way."

The word 'information' stood out from all the rest, and he smirked, bringing her close by grabbing her wrists. Not so close to where he couldn't see her face, just to where he could whisper in her personal range without others hearing. "I'm an information broker, Karisawa," he spoke, "I know _all_ the information." he pushed her back, admiring his fingernails. "Now, who is it?" he questioned.

"You wouldn't believe me, but I'll tell ya anyways." Erika answered, throwing her arms behind her back. "It's Shizu-Shizu."

Izaya stopped his inspection of his fingers and looked up at the girl. The small yet shy smile told Izaya that she wasn't lying, but that didn't stop him from laughing until his sides ached. How could a monster such as Shizuo Heiwajima be happy?! It was absolutely preposterous!

When he stopped to inhale slowly, Erika was still standing there; the only thing changed was her expression. This time she was smiling gently, her eyes crinkled and her cheeks pushed up to show her dimples. "I'm not lying, Izaya." she voiced, the smile never wavering. "If you don't believe me, go check on Sunshine City's main road." and with that, she spun towards the van and walked away.

Izaya had never got to Ikebukuro faster than he did that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. It's been over two months. What the hell is wrong with me?  
> Before I get any comments on knowing about Takano being a guy already being established in the last chapter, remember they are pretending they know nothing of Takano. Just wanted to throw that out there.  
> On a side note, I watched 'The Girl who Leapt Through Time.'...I cried. So the characters in bold you see talking in the middle-ish are the three main characters: on the left is Chiaki, the middle is Makoto, and the right is Kōsuke. *sobs*  
> I made this chapter longer-ish, and I'm starting the next as this is typed out. If you see any typos, or have any suggestions on where to go after this in later chapters, I'd truly appreciate it. Thanks~!


	5. Questions are Somewhat Answered

**_Chapter 5~_ **

 

**So how did your conversation go with Ms. Kanra last night?**

Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled nervously. "I kind of just spoke with her for over five hours. No big."

Celty's shoulders shot up and her body stiffened as she typed out her reply, **FIVE HOURS? That's a long time! Even Shinra and I don't talk that long, and we live in the same home!**

"I guess it's because you guys know each other better than I know Kanra," Shizuo grunted, lifting his cigarette to his frowning lips. "There's a giant difference if you think about it, Celty."

**I know I don't really have a say on what choices you make, but I know you far more than any other individual except for your brother and parents.**

"How so?" he asked when she erased the message and put a new one.

**When you don't get enough sleep or stay up too late at nights thinking, or even chatting online for example, you start to lose your temper easier than normal.**

"Tsk. I guess you know me a little _too_ well." he smiled, watching her helmet's protector move up so her wisps of smoke could fly into the air. Her shoulders shook with laughter when she tapped the keys on her PDA quickly.

**I'm just watching out for you. You remember that now, okay?**

The blond smiled. Today was a good day.

::::

_2 and a half hour later..._

"I'm not making this up! I swear I don't have it today!"

"Like hell you don't." Shizuo growled advancing on the smaller man, "You remember the day my boss told you the money was due, and you _still_ have the guts to tell me you don't have it?"

"Y-yes sir! I was helping out with family finances for my daughter. She can't get into the college she wants if that money doesn't go towards her!" the man yelled, his fists clenching by his sides and his face hidden by the ex-bartender's glare.

"Like I give a shit about your daughter! You knew full well-"

"Shizuo, just calm down, man. Let him go."

He turned towards his boss, eyes dilated with fury, "But you need the-"

"I know what I said." Tom said harshly, grabbing the blond's shoulder. "Just let him go." Tom turned his head towards the cowering individual. "I usually don't do this, but you are free to go. I'll give you another month and it'd better be in by then."

The man bowed and stuttered out a 'yes sir' and ran off.

Shizuo stopped his movements, and twisted his neck so it would pop. "Tch." he scowled, putting his hand into his pocket.

After his lunch break with Celty, she had to leave for a job to be completed, which left Shizuo  alone. He was supposed to be taking the rest of the day off, but he had nothing else on his schedule.

 _'No reason to take the day off if there isn't anything occupying my time,'_ the blond thought as he called up Tom. A few dials went by and suddenly he was asking if there was anyone else he had to get to fess up the money. Tom willingly agreed.

Holding in an angry breath, and pulling out his tenth cigarette that day, Shizuo set his eyes towards the sky. The sun was starting to set, and the day was almost over.  This meant that Shizuo could go home and rest which he could've done that earlier but eh.

He inhaled the last of the intoxicating drug and let it drop to the ground. He looked over at where his boss was just moments ago but he was no longer there. Instead, he found Tom standing on the other side of the street moving his fingers into a cross motion and intertwining his fingers together in prayer. Shizuo had no clue on why his boss had suddenly dispersed when he was not positioned towards him, but it suddenly dawned on him when two slithery arms wrapped around his waist.

The smell sliding off of the figure was the exact same aroma he was oh so familiar with when fighting in the streets. In the peripheral of his vision he could spot a black hood with brown trimming tickling his cheek.

It wasn't until the voice dangerously touched the tip of his ear that he moved and grabbed the hood. A slight yelp resounded from the figure and Shizuo found himself holding a shit-eating grin.

"One day." Shizuo gritted out, holding the hood so tight it felt like the fabric was tearing in between his fist. "That's all I want, Izaya."

"Aw~ But then it would be no fun if you had a decent day. Now that's just living a normal life..." Izaya threw his arm onto Shizuo's clenched hand, "...and you are very _very_ far from normal, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt his fury grow once again and for one split second he let the torn fabric of the flea's hood fall from his grasp but Izaya did not move.

Shizuo's fist moved quick almost hitting Izaya's face, barely having the informant dodge the punch.

"You know," Izaya gasped, chuckling slightly "having fun with you isn't so bad."

"Fun?! You call this fun shitty flea?" Shizuo yelled, walking over and grabbing a sign from the hinges that was the ground. Bolts that were once attached to the cement were now in the small end portion of the sign, still rooted in place with only a lump of the street holding it together. "You are insane."

"Insane is too original." Izaya commented, waving his hand before jumping up on top of the sign Shizuo threw at him. "How about something more complex?"

"And what do you propose would be better than insane?" Shizuo questioned, suddenly hoisting a bench over his shoulders and preparing to launch it.

"Hmm..." Izaya tapped his finger on his chin for a split moment and then replied "How about infatuated?"

Shizuo felt his anger burst. Not like the usual kind. It just sort of...disappeared. His face contorted to a look of confusion but the bench was still in his arms.

Izaya noticed the change in the ex-bartender's appearance quickly. His face had transformed from a lovely shade of dark purple to its normal color and his shoulders had shot up. His eyebrows were raised and his lips were pursed lightly. It was then that he noticed the man was also crouching down knees bent like he was doing squats. Izaya snorted and hid a smile behind his hand.

"My my, a bit constipated, are we?"

And the dark purple appeared again and the bench was thrown.

::::

**Welcome to Dollars Chat Room 'im bored'.**

**_Takano has logged in._ **

Takano: **Urgh.**

Takano: **I had to make my own shitty chat room. Anyone there?**

**_Taro has logged in._ **

**_Saika has logged in._ **

Taro: **Oh hello! I didn't think it was you at first but hey! :)**

Saika: **Agreed. I didn't expect to see you here again for a while.**

Takano: **Well here I am. I guess.**

**_Setton has logged in._ **

Setton: **Hello Takano! It's nice to see you here once again! I liked chatting with you, and here you are!**

Takano: **Yeah yeah can you guys cut it with all the greetings please? I appreciate it but**

Takano: **I'd rather not get more pissed.**

Taro: **Oh?**

Takano: **Someone made me upset today. And the day before that and the day even before that you understand the concept.**

Takano: **Hell I think I've hated them for seven years now?**

Setton: **Whoa! That's a long time to know someone.**

Takano: **Tsk. I wish I had never met them so I don't have to see their shitty face every day.**

Saika: **Um...**

Saika: **Do you want to talk about it or something?**

Takano: **Nah. It's late anyways. Don't want to think about him anymore.**

Saika: **Oh. Okay then.**

Shizuo was only wanting Kanra to show up. That way he can get his mind off of the stupid flea bastard for the night. But for now he kept his face calm and kept typing.

Takano: **Well now that you know my day was bundles of fun, how was everyone else's?**

Taro: **Actually mine went pretty well.**

Taro: **I was hanging out with a friend of mine for a while and we talked and stuff.**

Taro: **Until we saw the two infamous city destroyers.**

Shizuo winced. He knew Taro was talking about him and Izaya's mess today and the day before that... the city was always a mess when they were around each other.

Takano: **...yeah. How bad was it?**

Shizuo had a right to be curious.

Taro: **What, today?**

Takano: **Yea.**

Taro: **To be completely honest, it wasn't as bad as it usually is.**

Shizuo stopped. He focused on what Taro was saying as his text came scrolling through.

Taro: **You know Shizuo Heiwajima right? He's a pretty tall man with a bartender suit holding a sign in one hand most likely from the ground and a cigarette in the other? If you don't, that's impressive. All I can say about him is that you watch your back when he's working.**

He decided to intrude.

Takano: **Is he a bad guy?**

Taro: **No! Not at all! I mean...he can get really REALLY angry and that in itself is downright terrifying...**

Takano: **What is he like then?**

Taro: **I've talked to him a few times here and there and he's calm and nice when around people he likes. But Izaya on the other hand...**

"Tsk. Damn bastard." Shizuo muttered, rolling his eyes and saying he knew him.

Takano: **Yeah. I've heard of him. Wears a parka and is pretty small?**

Taro: **Yeah. That's him.**

Takano: **What is he like?**

It was when a new icon blew into his face and then the red girl icon was sitting in red text.

Saika: **Izaya Orihara is a pest. You'd best stay away from him.**

Shizuo almost wanted to reach into the screen and hug whoever was behind it and scream thank you because oh my god he finally heard someone he hardly knew say it!

Or...type it...whatever.

Shizuo was pretty tired now and wanted to log off and send the leadership to someone else. Maybe Taro. He seemed like he knew what to do. So he typed the last few replies.

Takano: **I'm going to head off to bed now. I hardly had enough sleep to begin with last night.**

Taro: **Alright. Well, it is getting a bit late anyways so I'll head off as well.**

**_Taro has left the chat._ **

Setton: **Hey Takano, do you want me to clear the chat?**

 _Clear the chat?_ Shizuo was curious now.

Takano: **How do you do that?**

Setton: **There's a button that clears the entire chat line with all names listed in your chat room. So if someone you didn't like came in and put a virused link into a reply you can clear as long as everyone is okay with it.**

Takano: **Oh. Gotcha.**

Takano: **Before we do that, can I ask a question?**

He had to ask.

Setton: **Sure. What is it?**

He wanted to know.

Takano: **What do you all think of Shizuo Heiwajima?**

The chat didn't move for a few seconds and Shizuo sighed and rubbed his eyes.

A bleep was heard. He looked up.

Everything was gone except for one message.

Saika: **Shizuo Heiwajima is one of the nicest people I've met.**

**_Saika has left the chat._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of all that is holy. This chapter took wayyy too long to put up. I'm almost done with school and I'm getting my driving test done at the beginning of June! Yippee!! Now I can go to the anime store and just look at all the pretty things I can't buy ;_; (Thank you blood_doll_aishiteru for being so patient with me. 15 full days over my due date too I'm sorry D: My Wi-Fi was cut the day I was supposed to publish it! I was so mad you don't even know.) If I messed up anything with the storyline that you see, be sure to comment or inbox me, I will get to fixing that quickly! Thanks!


	6. One Message Ruins Mornings

Izaya skimmed his eyes on the same message over and over again. Saika had put this and only this, and he wondered just for a moment. Why would she put that?

He hummed quietly, clicking on the mouse to open a new tab and his fingers tapping in the email he knew by heart.

He left the message he was satisfied with, and sent it. With that, Izaya clicked out of the tab and scanned over Saika's text and wrote out one of his own.

Kanra: **Confessing your love already, Saika? Thought you actually had the guts to do it in person. Guess not.**

**_Kanra has left the chat._ **

::::

Waking up to a cell phone buzzing with an email alert is not fun. Especially after you had just closed your eyes and you were drifting off to sleep and then _bzzz_ _you've got mail_ is rattling against your bedside drawer.

Shizuo is one of those unlucky ones where the cell phone doesn't stop vibrating until you open the phone to check it. He lazily groaned and reached over to open the phone when suddenly a sound resonated from it.

_'Kya kya~!  Seems like you've got a secret admirer! Check the rest of the message to see!'_

A few seconds passed by and Shizuo opened his eyes to instantly squint at the tiny bright screen. Sure enough the message held a multimedia file, which meant there was either a video or picture that was sent to him. He clicked on the message and what popped up made him confused. 

A picture of a girl in large round glasses and large--things on her chest was showing. She wore a Raira outfit as far as he could tell and had a shy timid look on her face.  He recognized her.

"That's the girl I met at Shinra's that one night..." Shizuo mumbled to himself, scrolling down to see if there was more to the message.

Sure enough, there was.

**Seems like I've got some competition, eh Shizuo?**

That was it. That was all that was on there. Nothing else. Shizuo was mildly bewildered. Just a picture and a text…

Shizuo thought it was best not to worry about it for the time being since it was so early in the morning and fell back to sleep, absentmindedly thinking about asking who the girl was when he visited Shinra next time.

::::

He woke up refreshed that morning with a decent amount of sleep in his system and went into his morning routine. Shower, smoke, put on his clothes, eat, smoke, brush teeth, grab the pack of cigarettes and then leave.

So far Tom hadn't called him in for work, and Shizuo didn't mind. He still had around an hour or so until he was to start his job for the day. He walked a few blocks ahead of his apartment and found himself walking into the supermarket that he got his cigarettes from.

What he found there was interesting enough. One of Izaya's sisters he hardly remembered the name of was shopping all by herself. Her sister seemed to not be her extra hip that day.

"Orihara." Shizuo called out, and the girl looked up. She seemed surprised to find the ex-bartender had called out the name so nonchalantly, but smiled nonetheless.

“You grabbing a pack before you head off to work?” she questioned, grabbing the cart in case someone tried to take the food. Shizuo nodded, barely making any looks towards her.

The pigtail-haired girl knew what the man was thinking when she blurted out, “Kururi is at school.” She paused, glanced at him and added on, “We needed some food for home.”

“So you’re the one called Mairu.” She shook her head with a shy grin. “Why didn’t your brother get them then?” Shizuo inquired, walking over to her and checking to see what was inside of the cart. It seemed the girl didn’t mind when he stared at the contents. Just normal things like eggs, milk, bread, meat, and cheese littered the small cart.

“Oh, we don’t live with Iza-nii.” She spoke, looking down the aisle and walked over to grab a pack of mints. Shizuo paused.

“How do you get the money to supply for food and shelter then? Does he give you a third of what he makes for every client or something?”

“What? No… I work.” Mairu stated, her eyebrows raised from the unexpected question.

It took a second for what Mairu had told him to register in his mind. “ _Huh?_ ”

“I home-school myself. Stuff's easy anyway. I work down at the cake shop that me and Kururi like. It gives me at least 100,000 yen worth a month.”

_‘That’s only one guest house payment and hardly any left for food and clothing and school supplies…’_

He looked at the cart and the things in it again.

_‘There’s no way she can get all this.’_

Her eyes widened as the man growled and grabbed the cart from her. “I’m buying.” He claimed.

“But-“

“No. You do not have to pay me back.”

Mairu clamped her mouth shut and her eyes closed before rushing to envelop him in a hug. This took Shizuo by surprise and he shakily put a hand on her upper back, the other one holding the cart.

“Thank you.” She whispered, pushing away quickly to check for onlookers and lead the cart to the front of the store. That was where his cigarettes were anyways.

Shizuo’s anger was simmering. He was ready to head down to Shinjuku and wring the damned flea’s neck until he left blue bruises and he could barely breathe. But he saw the girl’s face lit up with satisfaction and his eyes softened.  

He’d kick Izaya’s ass later.

::::

“Sh-Shizuo! What a surprise…” Shinra trailed off as the blond rushed in and fled to the couch. His head was killing him. He had to take a breather and then ask the question he was wanting to ask.

“What brings you here?” Shinra sputtered, watching the man’s chest lift up in a large breath.

Shizuo shrugged. “Had to rest for a second and ask you something.”

“O...kay…”

Shizuo looked at the doctor, his eyes lowered in concentration. “…the girl.”

“Huh? What girl?”

Shizuo coughed into his hand and his eyes trailed to the other side of the room. “The Raira girl with glasses… that was with Celty last time I was here… who is she?”

Shinra’s eyes seemed to widen as realization dawned upon him. “Oh! You mean Anri!” the man nodded. Shinra laughed softly and walked over to his fridge to grab a container of milk. “Whatcha want to know about her?”

Shizuo sighed, and the words left his lips in one breath. “I got a message from someone today with her picture involved.”

“What did the message say?” Shinra asked, his voice muffled from the inside of the fridge.

“Something along the line of having competition or something. I don’t know,” was his reply.

“Was their identity there?” Shinra questioned, the scent of opened milk throwing Shizuo off guard for a moment but bringing him back. Now that Shizuo thought about it, he didn’t remember checking who it was from…

He pulled his phone out and checked the message again, this time scrolling to the beginning to see the name. “It says Nakura.”

The sound of glass breaking resounded from the kitchen and Shizuo used his elbows for leverage to lift his head up over the top of the couch. Shinra was hunched over, his eyes hidden.

“Great…” Shinra muttered, grabbing the shards of broken glass from the ground and counter top delicately in order to not get cut.

Shizuo got up quickly and helped the doctor out, picking some up and chunking it into a trash can not too far away. He stopped when he heard the smaller man’s voice utter out:

“Don’t trust him.”

“Why?” Shizuo urged, putting his hand onto the counter top to grab the milk and set it back in the fridge.

“Because it’s Izaya, Shizuo.”

Shizuo was gone in a matter of seconds.

::::

Shizuo’s screams were heard across the city. Mikado lifted his head from his cell phone. The young boy rolled his eyes.

_Typical Takano._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg. So... the yen part got me all sorts of confused. I had to look it up and I still didn't understand. Basically in order to have a decent living in Japan for one month, you have to have 165,000 yen. 70,000 of that goes for a guest house, 50,000 goes for food and the rest goes to other things. I said no... these girls are barely 15 and don't have a brother who's filthy rich helping them out in this story... so I threw the guest house payment down to 50,000 yen instead of 70,000 and 25,000 goes to food and another 25,000 goes to other things. If this bothers anybody, I'm sorry ;_;  
> This chapter feels like it's just a filler but maybe it's just me. I don't know. I need a beta for real... *wrings hands*


	7. Irony is Everywhere...

“Hey Tom…I’m going to be late for work.”

“ _Haa? Why?_ ”

“I’ve got a flea to beat the shit out of. I’ll be there in around an hour and a half if that’s okay.”

“ _Well… you do realize this is coming out of your paycheck, right?_ ”

“Yes I do. But as long as you’re okay with me being there later, it’s fine.”

“ _Just this one time this week, alright? I have some hard-hitting clients today and I don’t want you wandering around for the nasty scent_ _he has on him, got it_?”

“Got it. Thanks Tom-San.”

_Click._

Shizuo put his cell phone into his vest pocket and set out to find Izaya.

::::

“Iz-ay-a. Shi-ZU-o is looking for you it seems.” Simon replied, flipping a piece of ootoro over onto Izaya’s to-go box. The informant simply shrugged and chuckled, closing the box.

“He’s not here yet.” Izaya reached into his pocket of his parka and pulled out a 500 yen bill (Though his ootoro was only 265 yen) and he stated “Keep it.” The Russian man took the money and folded it into his outfit, gently rested his hand against the counter, and watched as the short man picked up the box and hummed a few high notes with a smile on his face.

Izaya scanned the area of people that had turned their heads towards the rumble of footsteps coming towards the restaurant. Seconds passed by and there were stacked tables and chairs together to shield them from the upcoming slaughter. Simon only sighed, and stayed where he was.

The screams of bystanders were like a call of Shizuo’s arrival. Anytime he would get angry, it would happen. This time however, Izaya found people being thrown into the air.  ‘ _Much more than usual’_ he thought.

He caught the strands of blond hair in his vision before a sign was being thrown right where he was standing. Izaya easily dodged it, hearing the clatter of it going into the back wall.

“And here I thought you still had half the city to repay for your damages.”  Izaya clicked his tongue, “I can’t believe I was wrong.”

“You weren’t wrong. I’ll make _you_ pay for them all.” He heard the blond growl, his footsteps growing closer. Izaya grinned, jumping onto the counter Simon’s arm was currently setting on. “Why would I do that?” the brunette asked, his box balanced in his hand.

He finally saw the entirety of the ex-bartender when the blends of smoke and debris vanished in his sight. He looked positively pissed.

“Because then you’d know exactly what your sisters are going through!” the bulky man brought out a slip of paper.

“This is a balance of how much food was today for them.” He crushed the paper, “And this will be you when I kill you!” Shizuo screamed, flipping a table at the countertop. Simon gladly took the time to fall onto the ground, yelling out obscenities in Russian.

Izaya rolled onto the floor, his box leaving his hands and sliding underneath a table that was sitting alone. He was standing up straight when he saw the bodyguard heading towards him.

The chase started as soon as both men were out of Russia Sushi’s door.

::::

The chase was normal in its own way. The vending machines littering the streets and people side-stepping them was more than just a one day type thing to happen. Mikado and Aoba stood over one and sighed, their arms sinking by their sides.

“Senpai, when will this ever end?” Aoba questioned, an exhausted look on his face. Mikado blinked slowly and turned his head to the blue-haired boy. “Possibly never.” Mikado slurred. Both boys groaned, and turned away from the broken machine, walking down towards Sunshine 60.

The fight went on.

However… they were missing just as much as any other person in Ikebukuro.

::::

“I-ZA-YAAA!”  Shizuo screeched unhinging another sign from the ground and throwing it like a paperweight. Once again Izaya moved out of its way, turning quick and flashing Shizuo a blinding grin.

“Oops… missed again, Shizu-chan.” Izaya looked towards the apartment he knew too well. “You seemed to have run out of coins so you can’t play anymore.” He replied.

“Are you sure about that?” Shizuo sneered, looking around him to find only buildings and a few alleyways. Around both the men lay over twenty to thirty different stop signs and vending machines destroyed. “I’ve still got to speak to you.”

“Speak?” Izaya let out a breathless laugh, “ _Speak?_ Didn’t know Shizu-chan had that ability.”

“Shut the hell up.” Shizuo muttered, his shoulders sulking. Izaya’s façade disappeared at the protozoan’s actions, but pulled back when said man pulled out his wallet.

“Look here you piece of shit.” Shizuo started, not making eye contact towards the flea. He opened his wallet and what fell out were a few coins. Izaya’s eyebrow cocked up at the fallen coins now on the ground. “I had to buy your sister’s food for them today. And then I gave her money for school.”

Izaya’s mouth suddenly fell dry. He didn’t know why but it did. “Why did you do that?” he croaked out, cursing his voice to abandon him. He watched as Shizuo closed his wallet, walked up to him in big strides and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Shizuo moved forward until Izaya’s back was against a wall of a building.

“Because you’re a greedy asshole who doesn’t give a shit about anyone else.” Shizuo growled, pushing the informant into the wall harder. “Mairu needs education.”

“They can take care of themselves, Shizu-chan.” Izaya gritted out, moving his switchblade close to the man’s neck.

“You think leaving them alone with nothing to support their everyday lives is okay? That they can figure things out because they’re old enough to? Like hell.”

“I’ve given all the help I can, you moron.” Izaya gutted, “You have no place in their lives, so leave them alone.” with that he nicked a place on Shizuo’s neck, and a strand of blood poured out. With the blond in shock, Izaya pushed him away with a grunt. He turned around and waved his free hand that didn’t hold the switchblade.

“No more games for today.” Izaya stated. And he walked away.

He was about to just up and beat the smaller to a pulp, but this was their silent agreement. When Izaya’s apartment popped up in sight, that was the finish line. It had been that way for nine years going on ten. Sometimes Shizuo wondered why Izaya took longer rounds in Ikebukuro instead of just walking back to his apartment not far away.

Maybe just to piss him off more and cause more destruction.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Shizuo ‘tsk’ed at the retreating back. He seemed to walk like he was in a crowd of people that adored him. But he was only going to his apartment.  Shizuo didn’t give a shit though.

“Oh, and one more thing…” Izaya spoke. Shizuo watched as his back turned and a small grin lifted on his face.

“I lost my ootoro when you threw that sign at me at Simon’s. You owe me some now. Find some money and get it to me as soon as you can, okay~?”

And with that, he skipped the rest of the way home.

Shizuo rolled his eyes and an exaggerated sigh escaped his lips. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up quick. He had many things on his mind to say but could only grit out “Fine. Might as well add that to the list…”

He turned and made his way back to his own apartment, hopping over the machines in his way.

::::

**Welcome to the chat room: ‘How was today?’**

**Would you like to join?**

_Click._

_~~~_ PLEASE ENTER A USERNAME AND PASSWORD~~~

Username: Takano

Password: bukuroike

_Click._

**_Takano has logged in._ **

Setton: **What perfect timing!**

Takano: **Huh?**

Setton: **I was about to ask where you were.**

Taro: **I think you mean ‘we’**

Setton: **Oh, right. X)**

Setton: **What took so long?**

Takano: **I was** **just out picking up trash.**

_‘More like my destruction…’_

Setton: **Did you drop something?**

Takano: **What? No. Someone nearby was having trouble taking out the trash, so I helped them.**

Setton: **Oh, I see.**

Bakyura: **Welcome back, Takano.**

Shizuo blinked. How weird. Bakyura has greeted him with happy messages the past two nights he’s seen him-

Takano: **Oh hey Bakyura. Haven’t seen you on for a while.**

Shizuo couldn’t care less if he was on, but he was curious about his tone.

Bakyura: **What are you talking about? How many times have you been on that I didn’t know about?!**

Takano: **I’ve only been on three times. You’ve been there for two.**

Bakyura: **So I can’t miss one chat night?**

Takano: **You just seem like the type of person who chats every day.**

Bakyura: **You think I’m some social outcast or something? Ha!**

_‘There he is.’_

Bakyura: **Unlike some unlucky people, I actually have friends.**

Bakyura: **Isn’t that right, Taro?**

Taro: **What? I’m not part of this!**

Bakyura: **hehe :P**

Setton: **Anyways, how did your day go, Takano?**

Shizuo was reluctant to tell them though Celty probably already knew. He typed anyway.

Takano: **I got in a fight.**

Taro: **Haa?! That’s not good. Are you okay?**

Takano: **Yeah, I’m fine. No worries.**

Taro: **Who was it with?**

_‘ohshitohshitohshitohshit’_

Takano: **Remember the guy I told you about that pissed me off a few days ago?**

Taro: **oh yeah!**

Taro: **Then it was him?**

Takano: **Yeah…**

Setton: **Sorry to hear that, Takano. I’m sure everything was settled okay in the end though, right?**

Takano: **Yea. We went our separate ways.**

Setton: **You know what they say, “The more you get into fights, the harder it will get to detach yourself from the person you’re fighting with.”**

_‘What are you going on about Celty?’_

Bakyura: **No one says that Setton.**

Setton: **Maybe they do? What proof do you have?!**

Bakyura: **The internet.**

Setton: **...**

Setton: **I am ashamed. ;_;**

Shizuo was wondering where Kanra was. He was searching through other chat rooms for the name and couldn’t seem to find it so he came to the main room the others were at and waited-

**_Kanra has logged in._ **

Now that was just plain irony.

Kanra: **Oh hi~!**

Kanra: **Wasn’t expecting so many people to be here so quick!**

Bakyura: **Did-Did you not see the icons next to the chat name?**

Kanra: **As a matter of fact, I didn’t. Great observation.**

Kanra: **Now I have.**

Kanra: **Seems like one of you is missing tonight.**

Bakyura: **Shut up.**

Setton: **Alright, settle down. This is a chat, not a fighting arena.**

Bakyura: **Tell that to Kanra.**

Kanra: **Tell that to Bakyura.**

_‘These two must know each other in real life as enemies…’_

_‘Now this is just getting awkward.’_ Shizuo thought as he watched the chat slowly fall as people replied.

Taro: **So what’s up?**

Kanra: **Me?**

Taro: **Yeah.**

Kanra: **Nothing really. Just sitting around.**

Setton: **Really? Just sitting around she says... lucky you, then.**

Kanra: **Why’s that?**

Setton: **I have to get up every few minutes because someone won’t leave me alone.**

Shizuo cough-laughed. Normal Celty and Shinra problems again…

Kanra: **Oh~! Got a lover?**

Setton: **What?! NO! Of course not!**

Kanra: **Right! I’ll believe that…**

Takano was finally about to reply when someone took his place.

Bakyura: **So how was YOUR day, Kanra?**

Kanra: **What? My day?**

Kanra: **Eventful I guess.**

Bakyura: **No, I mean what happened today? Anything other than you being you?**

Kanra: **I’m surprised you’ve got the guts to ask such questions when you know I’m playing around with you.**

Bakyura: **Shut the fuck up and answer the question.**

Shizuo was awestruck. He never thought that he’d see someone curse so lightly at a girl, even if it was in chat! That was just rude!

Kanra: **Hmm…**

He knew it was time that he told Bakyura to calm down so he put his fingers on the keyboard-

Kanra: **I got into a fight today.**

And then they were thrown off in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...what the hell. I did this chapter in three days. I must have a lot of free time...more than I thought. And I still don't know how Japanese currency works. Yep.  
>  So I've got a bit of something to tell people that don't already know. I started uploading this story on FF and an admin said that I was going against guidelines. Welp. Now I've got to delete that off of FF now. Wonderful... so others that read on other websites other than FanFiction dot net I am uploading slowly on WattPad and maybe DeviantART. My username on WattPad is watts1998 and on DeviantART is dr-a-nime (with dashes). And I will be talking about the upcoming chapters (not complete spoilers) on my YouTube channel KayRawCarrots if you care at all too... yea that's it. Thanks for reading!


	8. Are you really living?

Bakyura: **Haa? That’s odd. A girl getting into a fight? Hmm…**

Kanra: **Oh you be quiet! Girls can get into fights too!**

A finger twitched.

Takano: **Who did you get into a fight with exactly?**

Kanra: **Hmm… why?**

Takano: **Just curious is all.**

Kanra: **Just curious he says. Ha.**

Kanra: **There has to be more of a catch.**

Shizuo rolled his eyes. With how long their conversation had gone on two days prior, he would’ve thought that Kanra would be more open with him.

_‘…isn’t that how girls work? You talk to them a little bit, and they open up to you?’_

Takano: **um no. No catch. I am literally just asking.**

Kanra: **Right. And I’m a hacker trying to get people’s information.**

Kanra: **Seriously. Tell me the truth.**

Before Shizuo could say that he again was _just asking_ , Kanra butt in.

Kanra: **Oh wait…**

Kanra: **Is that some sort of…**

Kanra: **No.**

Bakyura: **What the hell are you rambling on about Kanra? Spit it out.**

Kanra: **Pfft. Takano, is the mere thought of girls getting into a fight turning you on?**

Shizuo sputtered out random syllables, and his cheeks turned red.

Takano: **WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU THKNBK THAT. JST BECAUSE IM A GUY DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING! IM NOT THAT FUCKING TERRIBLE!**

Kanra: **Ahhhh! Taka-san is a pedo~!**

Takano: **Don’t call me Taka-san!**

Kanra: **So that means I can call you a pedo…**

Takano: **NO!**

Taro: **I give up.** **ヾ** **(-_-;)**

Shizuo stopped and rubbed his temples. While he did so, he took the time to register that Celty hadn’t responded to stop them. He looked up at the counter of people in the chat room.

_ People in Chat Room: How was today?  _ _\- Bakyura, Kanra, Taro, Setton, Takano_

Setton was still in the room. So why wasn’t she replying?

He decided calling out her name would grab her attention. So he did.

Takano: **Hey Setton. Are you still there?**

Taro: **Oh wow. Now that you mention it, she hasn’t replied in a while.**

Kanra: **Oh~! We shall call for Setton-san then! Who will start the spam?**

Takano: **Um what?**

Kanra: **You know… the spam of someone’s name until they reply. If they don’t reply, we sentence them as ‘dead’ and pretend as if they don’t exist.**

Takano: **Oh. Okay then.**  

Kanra: **Yay~!** **（** **‐** **＾▽＾** **‐** **）**

Taro: **Oh boy.**  

Bakyura: **Here we go. o(- -;*)** **ゞ**

Kanra: **Settooooooooooooooooooooooon~!**

Kanra: **Setton-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!**

Kanra: **WhErE ArE yOu?!!!!!!**

Taro: **Oh my god make it stop**

Kanra: **Come on, Taka-san! Join in!**

Takano: **no thanks. I’m staying out of this.**

Kanra: **Hmph. Fine. Be a grumpy pants.**

The spam just kept getting longer as time moved. Shizuo’s eyes were getting heavy by the time Kanra finally stopped.

Kanra: **Well…this is a sad day.**

Taro: **Oh great. Part two.**

Kanra: **We are gathered here today to honor a wonderful person that goes by the name of Setton.** **（・** **∩** **・）**

Bakyura: **please no (oT-T)** **尸**

Kanra: **She lived through many things.** **The Slasher. The zombies.**

Taro: **We never had zombies Kanra. ((-_-))**

Kanra: **but we will never forget the wonderful name of Setton. A person of many meanings. A person of importance to someone.**

Kanra: **And best of all… one of my very best friends.** **（ー△ー）**

Kanra: **I will never forget the day that she died.**

Setton: **I was literally gone for five minutes. Stop telling people that I’m dead.**

Kanra: **Sometimes I can still see her comments… o(** **╥** **﹏** **╥** **)o**

Setton: **I’m not even going to try anymore…**

Shizuo was tempted to ask where she had gone, but knew that it would be too risky and didn’t type anything.

It confused him when the subject was changed suddenly.

But got mad right after he read the comment.

Bakyura: **Then I take it you didn’t hear about the fight between Shizuo and Izaya today then?**

Kanra: **Whaaatt?! I wasn’t anywhere near their fight today! Darn! ʕ•͡-•ʔ**

Taro: **Well Shizuo did not look too happy when Izaya arrived.**

_‘Damn right. He ruined my fucking day. Stupid flea bastard.’_

Bakyura: **Shizuo was always** **pissed every time I saw him even if Izaya wasn’t anywhere around him.**

Taro: **I’ve got to say… Bakyura is right. Even though Bakyura hasn’t been here for a while, nothing has changed. There really isn’t a day where he seems like he’s truly smiling. Where his smile doesn’t need to have a reason.**

Kanra: **You both have a point. But there’s a question that is left unanswered:** **Is there ever a day where Shizuo Heiwajima is completely happy? ( -_** **・** **)?**

Shizuo looked to his hands after he read the comment. He investigated the slightly tinted blood inside of his fingernails that he couldn’t get out when he washed his hands earlier. His knuckles were still bruised after the fight with Izaya, and the people’s reactions when he arrived in their area-

He growled and clenched both hands into fists. With his strength? It was a laughable thought. He could never really be happy with the inhuman power he possessed.

That day…that day after working…

He was at peace. It had been years ever since he had a good day. He woke up that way, and the events that led up to getting Sushi went great.

And Izaya _fucking_ Orihara ruined it by butting in.

Unsteady hands made their way onto the keyboard.

Takano: **I don’t think**

Taro: **Huh?**

Kanra: **Did you accidently enter? X_X**

Kanra: **What were you going to say, Takano? (-_-)** **ゞ゛**

They shook.

Takano: **Sorry. I was going to say**

In anger.

**That I don’t think**

In frustration.

**He could ever be happy with who he was.**

He exhaled, moving away from the computer to grab strands of his blond hair. The thought had crossed his mind a few times in the past, but he never really knew he could just bring it out to everyone in a chat room so willingly.

Shizuo was and has never been the type to talk to people about how he felt. He shut himself off when someone asked how he was, even if it was his own brother. He knew it was unhealthy to do that, but what do you think he did every day?

He used all of his pent up emotions during his fights with Izaya. He fought with him not because he wanted to kill him, but to get whatever was bothering him off of his chest. Sure, the flea was a total douchebag and he needed to be killed or sent off who-knows-where. When Shizuo met him all those years ago, he somehow just _knew_ that Izaya was his outlet. He felt ten times better than he did three hours prior every time they fought. Every single fiber of his being hated the man though. There was no changing that.

Lately however, his output has changed and the aggression just got worse. Fighting Izaya wasn’t helping anymore. It just made things ten times harder than they were before.

The steady _beep_ that went off every time someone commented stopped. He kept looking at his fingers, unsure if he wanted to reply and say he was done for the night.

It was silent for a long time. Felt like hours had passed by when it had only been two minutes in reality. Shizuo felt like he had scared everyone with what he said. Or maybe it made them happy? He didn’t know. He didn’t care.

For a split second Shizuo looked up. What he saw surprised him.

Kanra: **Why do you assume these things? So what if he’s had a bad life? Okay, Orihara is a complete nobody to everyone but Heiwajima treats him like a somebody. We all have our off days, but Heiwajima has had days where he’s blissful. I’m sure of it. I mean, I don’t know him personally, but I know he has a family that most likely loves him with all of their heart.**

Kanra: **It’s known by most of Ikebukuro that he hates his strength. But think about what he did to the Slasher army. He took it down with his own two hands without as much as a single flick of his finger. He does destroy the city, but if you look at it from someone else’s perspective, he’s actually helping it.**

Kanra: **If he truly can’t find happiness, then he’s not really living, is he?**

::::

“Mairu! What have I told you about talking to _my_ humans?! Get off of my laptop!” Izaya screeched, looking towards his smiling sister. He had just exited his bedroom from grabbing his cell phone when his eyes landed on his not-invited sister.  She hit the enter button, and turned to her brother. “You care more about that chat room more than me being in your home? How interesting…” Mairu grinned, moving from behind Izaya’s desk.

Izaya put his hands into fists in frustration and moved to block Mairu’s way out. The younger of the two looked up and smiled. “I was just stating my opinion, is all,” Mairu said, her eyes flashing when the next words slipped her lips with disgust, “ _Iza-nii._ ”

Izaya simply looked at his sister, not caring where Kururi was and why the hell Mairu was alone. He was trying not to give into the thought of _oh no what if something happened to her and she’s sick at home so Mairu had to stop by to get something from their roo-_

“I just wanted to stop by and see how everything’s been without us here.” She curiously looked around Izaya, not moving from the spot she was standing at, “Nope. Nothing’s changed.”

“Nothing except the guest room.” Izaya muttered, looking away from his sister and letting her through. She didn’t move for a few seconds, and then spoke slowly.

“So I was right.” She got to the door and opened it, pausing to turn her head towards her brother, “Nothing has changed.”

::::

Taro: **Kanra? Are you still here?**

Setton: **Do you think she left?**

Taro: **Without logging out? Doubtful.**

Kanra: **No. I’m still here.**

Setton: **Whoa! Hey, where’d you go?**

Kanra: **Sorry, had to check on something. What did I miss?**

Setton: **Well, Bakyura and Takano left.**

Kanra: **What? How come I didn’t hear them leave?**

Taro: **Huh?**

Kanra: **Oh I forgot to explain. When someone leaves the chat room, my computer makes a sort of high pitched sound signaling their dismissal.**

Taro: **That makes more sense.**

Setton: **Were you in another room or something?**

Kanra: **Not really.**

_‘I was arguing with my brat of a sister…’_

Setton: **Maybe you just didn’t hear it because your computer volume is down.**

Izaya looked down at the bottom of his computer screen, and the volume was _all the way down._ Last time he had even touched his volume was way before Mairu had walked into his home…

Kanra: **Okay, it was. I just fixed it. I don’t know why…**

Taro: **You think someone tampered with your computer while you were off of it?**

Kanra: **Most likely.**

Setton: **So I’m guessing that you didn’t see Takano’s message before he left then?**

Setton: **He cleared the chat before he left too. It was kind of weird, to be honest.**

_‘Why did he clear it?’_

Kanra: **Not exactly. Did you happen to copy it so you can paste it again?**

Setton: **Yeah. He told me to because he was waiting for a reply from you and you didn’t give him one so he thought you left. He just up and left the chat room without saying goodbye.**

Kanra: **That’s odd. He’s gone now though. Can you put the text in real quick? I’m going to head off after I read it if that’s okay.**

Setton: **Sure.**

If Izaya was being honest with himself, he was kind of shaky. He didn’t know what to expect from him when he didn’t know what ‘Kanra’ wrote! ‘ _Damn Mairu…’_

Setton: **Then Shizuo Heiwajima, monster of Ikebukuro, sidekick of a debt collector, ex-bartender, and failure of a person… will never live.**

_Kanra has left the chat._

He had nothing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. To start off, I started my senior year in high school Monday. Woopdiemothaeffindoo. So what does that mean? I'm going to get worse at this update stuff. So please bear with me through this. I'm trying my best. I want to apologize for the horrible updating I did through the summer. I have been so busy with preparing for my last year and college. So I haven't much time to write or watch anime sob ;_; But I'm keeping tabs of DRRR!! x2 Ten right now and my baby Izaya is so fucking hot holy shit T____T I am so happy to hear your replies during my writing of this. I love every single one of you. Thank you so much for the support, and hope to make more in the future when I end my high school year. Now don't take this wrong. I'm not leaving or anything. I will just not update as much as I normally do on all of my fanfiction websites. So if you need to contact me, I have a YouTube account, and a tumblr. My Youtube is 'KayDoesEverything', and my tumblr is 'imlovinallthehumans'. I'm always on one of those if I'm not writing. X) I'll ed my long note here. Thank you!   
> -Kay


	9. Questions Remain Unanswered

_“Shizuo.”_

_The voice was light in tone, and airy as if it could be carried away by the wind. A slight breeze lifted the strands of his blond hair. He gently smiled and breathed in._

_It was the same voice that he heard. For the past three nights Shizuo had arrived there, her tiny bouncy voice resonated in his ears, like piano keys that were played soft. Of course, he only could hear her. He hadn’t seen the figure that held such a wonderful voice. But oh! Shizuo wanted to. He wanted to see how she looked, how she talked; in some way, Shizuo was head-over-heels in love with this dream girl._

_Shizuo turned around towards the mysterious speaker, getting the same thing as before. No one was there. He checked his surroundings, finding himself to be in a large garden. There was over millions of flowers planted around his feet, almost like they were supposed to be there._

_“Shizuo.”_

_The quiet whisper of her voice blew fresh and extremely close at his ear._

_“I’m here.”_

_This time, Shizuo waited. He didn’t know if this would work, nor did he have doubt of not seeing her. He closed his eyes and turned his entire body around._

**_Focusonherandonlyherfocusshizuodamnit-_ **

_It was until he could feel timid breath against his face that he slowly opened his eyes._

_What his saw was not, in a sense, a girl.  This woman-no, this person had-_

_Short black hair_

_A fur coated parka_

_Captivating red eyes_

_Shizuo’s mouth opened._

**_“I-“_ **

::::

**9:15 AM.**

_Beep! Beep! Bee-_

Shizuo threw the arm that was across his face at the alarm clock a bit a ways from him. Once the annoying beeping stopped, he set said arm on top of the clock and groaned.

It was 9:15 in the morning, and Shizuo felt like he hardly got any sort of shut eye. He went to sleep three hours before his usual…so he should’ve woken up fine.

He blearily squeezed his still closed eyes then opened them, instantly regretting it moments later. Sun shot right at him, putting him in a spotlight that he _really_ didn’t want to be in. He hissed as if the sun burned and his eyes closed again, the arm on the broken clock moving to cover his face. Shizuo cursed himself.

_‘I forgot to shut the damn blinds.’_

It took taking in the crazy thought of not shutting his blinds (which he did every night, might I add) to realize that the reason he forgot was because of his rush to get to sleep. And the reason for his rush-

Shizuo sat up, popped his knuckles, and looked out of his window. The window was shining a long ray of sunlight heading straight to his bed. He looked at his hardly seen reflection. What he saw wasn’t a person at all. At least not to Shizuo.

It was a monster, and everyone feared it. Sure, Tom didn’t really see him as someone different. Same went to Vorona, but she was a different story. And Akane… he couldn’t really tell if she hated him or not. After all, the child had driven a Taser into his crotch a little while back… if he remembered. At that early in the morning, he couldn’t think of anyone that wouldn’t be scared of him.

He shrugged it off. If he kept on thinking of things he didn’t want to dwell on, who knows what that might lead to.

The things that were said on the chat the night before were still fusing its way into his mind as a thought, but it always refused to take it.

He woke up that morning questioning what he was trying to do on the chat. He didn’t want to give away his identity, but he felt like with that last comment, he just gave himself away.

_‘What would Kanra think?’_

_‘What did she say after I left? Did she even see it?’_

These thoughts were going in circles in the back of his mind, but he chose to get dressed for his day at work. Shizuo was tempted to text Tom for another day off of work, but knew that the time that Tom gave him off was enough. He wanted to get his mind on track again (even though it was never really on track. With the job he had, there wasn’t really a track to stay on.)

He stopped before opening his wardrobe. A thought-a quick thought that left just as it came in-

_ What did I see in my dream? _

He shrugged it off and got set to dress up for work. In his usual attire that his brother had given for his bartending job (which he didn’t do anymore), and a missing bowtie which left him curious. ‘ _Ah whatever. I’ll find it later.’_ Shizuo thought.

He buttoned his cufflinks and his collared shirt and grabbed the pack of cigarettes off the side table he had next to the bed. Today was going to be another horrible, boring, frustrating day.

Just like it always was.

::::

**12:35 PM.**

**_Kanra has logged in._ **

Taro: **Kanra! Hey, you left early yesterday. What happened?**

Kanra: **Oh, just crappy internet cables. My cat got ahold of them.** **(^=˃** **ᆺ** **˂)**

_‘What an excuse.’_

Bakyura: **Huh. Didn’t know you had a cat.** **(** **゜** **-** **゜** **)**

Kanra: **I found it on the streets just last night.**

Taro: **Have you named it yet?**

Kanra: **Not officially. But I have a few ideas.**

Taro: **Like what?**

Kanra: **Ha.**

Kanra: **You’ll laugh.**

Bakyura: **Of course. What are you expecting from us?**

Taro: **More like what are you expecting from Bakyura other than taunts?**

Bakyura: **Hey now! Don’t go putting it all on me!** **（⌒▽⌒）**

Kanra: **Okay… so, here are some names.**

Kanra: **Aoki. Nexo. Haruka. Maro.**

Kanra: **That’s all I have right now.**

Bakyura: **Hmm…**

Taro: **They’re all unisex names.**

Kanra: **I’m lazy to check whether it’s a boy or a girl.**

Taro: **Do you not care about it?**

Kanra: **It’s not that.**

Kanra: **This cat caught my attention.**

Kanra: **Oh! Speak of the devil and it shall appear. I have to go feed it now.**

Taro: **Good luck.**

Bakyura: **I hope that cat claws you up in your sleep~**

**_Kanra has left the chat._ **

::::

**6:17 AM. (3 hours before Shizuo's alarm goes off)**

“Mew.”

Izaya was taking his usual stroll, this time actually getting some sleep to make this happen. He stalled his tracks at the tiny sound coming from a small box a few feet away. He waited to hear it again to make sure he wasn’t hearing things like the last time he didn’t get a lot of slee-

“Mew.”

No, he definitely wasn’t hearing things.

Slowly, he made his way up to the box, peeking his head in.

“Why only one? Where’s the others, ne~?” Izaya asked the feline. It gave a small sound in answer, and he picked up the box. He had a past with cats before, and the box was so small it was easier to carry instead of getting clawed to death.

“I may love humans, but you seem more interesting for the time being.” Izaya smirked.

Of course the cat had light colored fur.

Of course it had yellow eyes.

How…dreadful.

::::

**3:30 PM.**

“Orihara, I’m leaving for the day.”

“…”

Namie stopped in her tracks at the silence coming from her boss. It was rare for him to not reply, most especially about her kid brother. She turned her head to look at him.

He sat in the desk chair, his back resting against it with red eyes lifted to the ceiling. His chest elevated every now and then and his nose scrunched in thought. His face was ridden with emotion, like he was all the emotions at once but none at the same time. 

It was almost pathetic. Almost hum-

“Alright. See you.” Izaya finally replied, not taking his eyes off one spot of his tiled ceiling.

Namie rolled her eyes and pretended to shake off the weird vibe coming from him and left, closing the door quietly behind her instead of slamming it like she usually did.

Even then, he didn’t move.

The only sounds that were heard in his giant apartment room were his ceiling fan and the ticking of his grandfather clock that hung on the wall. The ticking was bouncing around in Izaya’s head, getting faster in his thoughts, but not outside of them. And the fan didn’t do Izaya any justice. It was so far away from his desk and across the room. Besides, even if said fan was strategically placed in the middle of the lounge room where the air could hit him, the extended window that he had would stamp heat or chill on him depending on the weather.

It took a few minutes for him to move his eyes to another stretch of his ceiling, and his mouth took in an intake of air.

“Shizu…chan.” Izaya breathed in, “…thinks he’s a failure?” his mouth quirked up into a smirk and kept growing until it turned into a full smile. His sudden laugh would have given the neighbors a heart attack or Namie if she was still there.

He kept laughing until his stomach hurt and he gasped in oxygen with eyes wide.

“Tell me. How- how would you pffftt-“ this happened several times in his chair, spinning around frantically while he held on to the armrests.

He stopped suddenly, using his feet for momentum to jump up and scream:

**“How would you know that Takano?!”**

The light-colored cat stood by his desk, transfixed on its master.

::::

**4:25 PM.**

“Whoa~! I can’t believe that those books were half priced! And to think we missed our opportunity yesterday, right Walker?” The young otaku swung around and grabbed her partner-in-manga reading by the collar, his books and manga flying out of his hands.

But Walker didn’t seem to mind as he replied with enthusiasm, “Hell yeah! I was able to grab the rest of the S.A.O series for only 450 yen! Now we can see what happens with Kirito and Asuna!”

Erika shook her head and clicked her tongue. She knocked on the back of the van and heard a click, which opened the trunk. She started piling her things in one corner of the van like she always did while Walker did the same but to the other corner. “Oh yeah?! I’ve got better! The new manga parts for _High school of the Dead_ finally came out!  They were in stock after I made a sketchy commune with the cashier if you know what I’m sayin~” she answered sneakily, her arms waving in front of Walker’s emotionless face.

“Can you both be quiet about the manga stuff? We’re trying to watch somethin’.” Togusa huffed out from the front of the van. His eyes, as well as Kadota’s, were glued to the tiny screen stooped on the dashboard.

Erika and Walker stopped talking due to Togusa’s interruption and poked their heads in to see the screen-

“Oh my gosh! Is that Iza-Iza?!” Erika squealed. She could tell who it was from miles away. The signature parka and the black hair he adorned along with those mischievous red eyes. It was pretty hard to not miss him come around, whether it be by TV or in person.

“Maybe something happened between him and Shizu-Shizu! What if Iza-Iza went up to Shizu-Shizu and confessed?! Oh~ that’d be a dream come tr-“ Walker’s hand was slapped across her mouth suddenly and she was unable to speak.

Erika could hear the sighs of her fellow van gang members at the silence and the squeak of chairs from them turning around.

Her cheeks were flushed from the thoughts of her OTP coming to life, but focused on the TV nonetheless. Walker’s hand did not move.

The newscaster was talking about Izaya’s last fight and how much damage he was told to pay for. They showed scenes of the damage around the city of Ikebukuro, mostly around Russia Sushi.

Izaya’s face came across the next scene, the same old smirk in place. The interviewer held a microphone close to his face and spoke.

 _‘Orihara-san. Now I understand that the fight that last occurred here was between you and Heiwajima-san.’_ Izaya nodded. _‘How much are you paying exactly?’_

 _‘Izaya paying for something that has to do with Shizu-Shizu’s damage? Now this is a new turn…’_ Erika thought.

His face turned directly at the front of the camera, his smirk disappearing. His mouth opened.

_‘Three-fourths of the damage. My partner in destruction will pay the remaining fourth.’_

And for the first time, Erika wasn’t so sure she was okay with what Izaya was doing.

::::

**6:30 PM.**

Shizuo was furious. Absolutely livid.

“That damn flea bastard!”

He had picked up a newspaper laying on the stand. Ten seconds later it was on the floor, in pieces. Tom walked around the corner, rounding it as he saw the paper and the angry face of Shizuo. Tom sighed. “So I guess you saw it?”

Shizuo grunted for an answer and sat down at the table closest to him. He set his coffee cup down (which still lay intact) and started talking to Tom.

“What is he plotting this time? I didn’t get any information from the newspaper if that’s your question.” Shizuo said, looking up to see his boss close his mouth and sulk down in his seat.

Shizuo picked up his coffee cup when he sat down and got comfortable and started to blow on it to cool it down. Tom cleared his throat and sat back up after a few seconds of awkward silence. He crossed his hands and started to explain.

“So you want to know what the whole article was about then.”

“Yeah. Why was that shitty bastard on the front page- no, why was he on there to begin with?” Shizuo asked a scowl on his face at the mention of Izaya.

Tom took a deep breath and watched his employee of debt collecting carefully, “Orihara Izaya is paying for seventy five percent of your damages in Ikebukuro.”

Shizuo put his coffee cup down quickly, eyes wide with surprise and shock. He swallowed the hot beverage in his mouth before he had the chance to throw a spit take into his boss’ face. When his mouth was cleared, he whispered hoarsely to not grab attention, “What the fuck is he playing at?”

“I dunno. All I know is that he was on the news earlier today talking about paying three-fourths the damage you did while you pay the rest.”

“At what cost?! Does he want something from me?” Shizuo questioned, looking about the small café.  Tom shrugged, rubbing at his dreads exhausted. “I doubt it. When does Izaya want anything from you? He pretty much gets what he wants when he sees you.”

“That being?”

“Well one: your anger, and two: a chase around the city. Every time you go running after him he takes it like it’s a game of cat and mouse. Except there isn’t a cat.” Tom explained to the blond. Shizuo took this as an insult, and understood when Tom said he was not the mouse. Rest assured, he was simply the pawn of Izaya’s game.

Shizuo finished his coffee, and saw the sunset start to hit its peak. He turned to Tom. “I guess I’m done for the day?”

“Yeah.” Tom answered. He got up from his chair and started to walk out. Tom heard the small traces of ‘thank you’ leave Shizuo’s lips and he smiled, leaving the café completely, and Shizuo alone.

::::

**8:17 PM.**

Shizuo stretched his arms above his head, making sure the fabric of his outfit didn’t rip like previous ones and he slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He kept a close eye on the chat room login screen, debating whether to log in or not. Maybe Kanra heard about Izaya and the whole fiasco.

Shizuo got his shirt off and got to work on his jeans when his shoe caught his eye. It was unfastened at the shoelaces, which was uncommon for him. They were always tied even after he took them off and put them on. Knowing that bending down was not really an option with the fabric of his pants, he sat down. As he did, something bumped against his back pocket and he reached for it. There in his hands lay a wallet that wasn’t his.  A note was attached. _Here’s my savings. Take it to pay for the damage. Best of luck._

There was no name written with it. When he opened the wallet, no identification was inside, but over hundreds of yen bills were stuffed in the bill slot of the wallet. If Shizuo could guess there was maybe 30000 yen…

He put the wallet down and got the rest of his clothing off easily. He put on some pajamas (a t-shirt and sweats), and walked over to his computer.

He needed to see what Kanra said about him. He just needed to.

::::

**_Takano has logged in._ **

Kanra: **Fancy seeing you here, Taka-san.**

Kanra: **Before you say anything, I would like to ask you a question.**

Kanra: **How do you know Shizuo Heiwajima so well?**

Kanra: **Could you be a close acquaintance of his?**

Kanra: **How about his younger brother? Did you finally grab the guts and get a chat room?**

Kanra: **Maybe a friend of his? Did he set you up to do this?**

Kanra: **Enlighten me, Taka-san.**

Shizuo was conflicted with all of the questions aimed at him suddenly. Right as they came in, questions that weren’t typed out popped into his head. In example, ‘how the fuck do you know I have a younger brother?’, and ‘why does you want to know all of this?’

The next question had him in complete shock.

Kanra: **_Why do you know so much about that terrible monster?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god. It's been...9 weeks. I'm a horrible person. But hey! 3000 words! Holy shit that took forever! In only two days I did 3,000 words without any help! ...wow I'm awful. Explanation. Same as always. School is shit. My writing is shit. My drawing is shit. Me procrastinating is double shit. Yep. Just a pile of excuses.   
> I also hit 200 followers on tumblr. Woo! I'm official trash.... -_- Speaking of trash, any of you guys watching noragami aragoto? If you are... you gon cry that's all I'm gonna say. also, kitty is in this chapter! I thought a bit of foreshadowing should be pushed in there. So I added a kit. Don't know what to name it yet. Or what gender it's gonna be. Maybe a male and it'll be Shizu-nyan. XD  
> I went over this chapter maybe three times for spell errors and missing paragraphs and I hit 3000. It was originally supposed to be only 1,500 words, but I exceeded my own expectations and did double the plot thickening. But that's it. Don't kill me if I end up not updating for a while again. I'll make a promise. The next chapter will be out before the middle of November. But not after. I'm not doing that again. I literally had to go and read my own fanfic again. 18,000 words total. UGHHH. If you have any questions for me, let me know in the comments or PM me. I answer every single one. :) That's all bye!


	10. Drama Ensues

Izaya glared at his computer screen. The only things occupying his screen were the messages Kanra had sent through. He wondered why it was taking so long in the first place. Takano usually replied to ‘Kanra’ in a minimum of one to two minutes, sometimes even three.

But this? This…well…made Izaya a tad irritated.

Sure, he came off as an asshole when Takano first joined, but what was he to blame? He needed answers, and he needed them straight away. Whether to ask by force or patience? To hell with the patience! Izaya didn’t have any more of that.

And to do it without using private chat mode? Izaya chuckled. That was a rookie mistake and he could handle deleting the messages later.

But at that moment, he sat waiting for Takano to type out his answer.

The fifth minute ticked on his wall clock. No response. Izaya grumbled sourly. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go. At all.

Takano was supposed to come back with a straight forward answer stating who he was and what business he had with Shizuo, then ask about Izaya Orihara’s scheme with the debt he was paying for Shizuo. Kanra would come back and ask why Takano was so interested in Izaya’s whereabouts and then Takano would be stumped. It was foolproof!

 _Tick._ He looked away from the screen and picked at his fingernails. They had to be filed down…again. Not that Izaya cared at that exact moment. He was just trying to pass time faster somehow, though it never truly worked in his favor.

 _Tick._ Izaya sighed and looked over at his game that was set up. Pawns, chess pieces, and checker pieces littered the board. However, he paid more attention to the pawns that were in a triangle formation, AKA his ‘humans’. Four pawns were sticking together in one line in the triangle. Beige, white, dark grey and black pieces were in that line.

So Izaya thought up the people who would take those places. Takano was the off-brand-white- colored pawn stuck next to Shizuo’s white one. Takano’s was also next to Kanra’s dark grey piece. Shizuo stuck next to Izaya’s black pawn like a sore thumb.

And who was Izaya next to? Well…he was the first in the row on the board. No one was more inferior than he was. That was a given.

The swipe sound that came from his computer urged him to turn around. Another window was open, instead with private chat enabled. Takano’s name with his usual icon appeared. He had replied.

Takano: **What did he do exactly?**

That was it. ‘ _After seven consecutive minutes all Takano had to say was that?’_ Izaya clicked his tongue and typed out his retort.

Kanra: **You didn’t answer my question.**

Takano: **You see, I don’t really see the appeal of answering forceful questions when I first enter someplace. So if you’d like, I’ll let you start over, giving me a proper introduction before bombarding me.**

Takano: **That or I can leave. Your choice.**

Izaya’s fingers itched to type out a hateful reaction to Takano’s threat, but chose to keep a neutral tone for ‘Kanra’s’ sake.

Kanra: **I gave you an introduction, Takano. Not proper but still. I need answers right away.**

Izaya sat back in his reclining chair and waited out the comeback from Takano. It didn’t take long for one.

Takano: **On one condition.**

Takano: **Tell me what you said about him. That day I told the chat my opinion on him.**

Izaya rolled his eyes. He thought that Takano would have forgotten about that. Apparently not.

Kanra: **That is your fault for leaving early. I merely said ‘strange. Not a lot of people say that about Heiwajima.’**

Takano: **Cut the crap, Kanra. Tell me the truth or I won’t tell you anything. I’ll simply leave and not give you what you want.**

The truth was Izaya didn’t say shit. When he saw the message, the thought of, ‘Takano is connected to Shizuo somehow’ rolled around in his mind.

He thought of Takano’s only words. His answer to whatever his bratty sister had put:

**_Then Shizuo Heiwajima, monster of Ikebukuro, sidekick of a debt collector, ex-bartender, and failure of a person… will never live._ **

It just made sense that Takano was twisted in some relationship with Shizuo. If not, why did Takano know all of that information? About Shizuo being Tom Tanaka’s sidekick? Or a used-to-be-bartender? What about Shizuo’s feelings? If Takano knew all of that, then Shizuo must have told him. There was no other way!

Kanra: **I don’t get why this is so important to you. I told you the truth, now you tell me yours.**

Takano: **Let me restate my question then. Why is the subject of Shizuo Heiwajima so questionable?**

Takano: **And before you ask, I have another. Did you see the news? How about that, huh? The bastard Izaya Orihara helping out Shizuo Heiwajima? That’s bullshit and you know it.**

Takano: **What about that, Kanra? Why do you think Shizuo Heiwajima is a monster? Why do you think I, Takano am related to the blond in any sort of way?**

Takano: **Why not another person from the chat? Why just me?**  

Takano: **Face the question with the truth, Kanra. And don’t give me any damn excuses.**

Izaya had had enough.

Kanra: **What is this, a game of 20 questions at once? Here’s my side of things.**

Kanra: **I had nothing to answer to what you said about Heiwajima. What was the whole point of answering your reply if you had already left?**

Takano: **Could’ve fooled me. You could have sent it to me via private chat or something. What, did you tell someone to erase what you said? Or did you erase it yourself?**

Kanra: **I’m telling you what happened, Takano. No lies. I didn’t put anything at all. I left and that’s that.**

Izaya rubbed his eyes and inhaled. This was not going according to plan whatsoever-

Takano: **What do you have to say about the Orihara-Heiwajima problem?**

And it was just escalating from ‘decent’ to ‘what the hell am I still doing here’.

Kanra: **Who the hell cares what Orihara is doing? That is see is none of your concern. Unless you were to tell Heiwajima about that… is that what this whole thing is about? You were planning on giving information to him?**

Kanra: **If that’s how it’s going to be, then tell me.**

Kanra: **Why did you know all of that information about Shizuo Heiwajima in the first place? About him being a sidekick debt collector? About him being a once-was bartender?**

Kanra: **You were the one to say all of that about Shizuo that day anyway, so I picked you out of everyone to interrogate. You gave me a bit of a suspicion.**

Kanra: **So I’ll ask one last time. How did you know all of that about Shizuo?**

Takano: **That’s not it.**

This conversation was grating on Izaya’s nerves. It sounded like Takano was throwing curveballs to get out of the questions aimed at him. But with his questions headed towards ‘Kanra’, Izaya’d get hit right in the face.

Takano: **I was answering your question that day, Kanra. About Shizuo Heiwajima not being happy or living a happy life.**

_‘If only Takano hadn’t deleted the conversation, I would’ve seen what Mairu had said that day. But I can’t let Takano know who I am.’_

Kanra: **What exactly did I say?**

It was a stupid request to ask this because ‘Kanra’ should have remembered, but that wasn’t the case now, was it?

Takano: **Why would I remember? You asked me straight up, ME, if Shizuo Heiwajima was living a happy life. And I answered you. It shouldn’t be that hard for you to remember what you said.**

_‘Damn you, Takano.’_

Kanra: **I’ll ask one last time. Why did you know all of the information about him? You must be truly close to him if you know all of that.**

Takano: **Who doesn’t know all of that about Shizuo? Most of Ikebukuro roams around talking about his past and how he got there. That’s where I heard it originally.**

‘ _Uh-huh. I’ll believe that.’_ Izaya thought sarcastically.

Takano: … **Why did you call him a monster?**

“What? Why does that matter? You called him that yourself.” Izaya said to himself.

Kanra: **Because that’s what you called him. I was simply redoing your words.**

Takano: **But you overtook my words. I just stated what he was nicknamed by literally everyone living in Ikebukuro or in the area. You yourself said he was, and I will quote, a “terrible monster”.**

_‘Fuck.’_

Kanra: **That’s literally the same thing. He’s a monster; both you and I know that. Does it matter that I put terrible? No. It doesn’t. I got my answers, and you got mine. Can we just finish this conversation and move on?**

Takano: **Honestly, I’m pretty pissed off at you right now. So I’m just going to go.**

Takano: **Don’t forget to delete those messages on public chat before someone sees them.**

Takano: **Next time I won’t be so considerate.**

Takano: **See ya.**

**_Takano has left the chat._ **

Izaya couldn’t believe it. He didn’t even let ‘Kanra’ say anything before he left! Izaya quickly deleted the public messages and left soon after. The private chat was left unturned.

“Stupid Takano.” Izaya muttered, looking down to see his tiny cat staring up at him. He had almost forgotten that he even owned the small creature. Takano had taken up his time way more than needed necessary…

He picked the kitten up gently, careful to not get its claws embedded into his black shirt. He looked into the cat’s eyes. “Why must I play this game, ne~?” Izaya rubbed his fingers against the soft fur and the cat meowed in response, its eyes shining against the light off of his computer. Kind of like a piece of jewelry-

Izaya’s eyebrows lifted slightly, and he grinned. “I’ve got the perfect name for you.”

He set the small kitten on his desk next to his computer. It slithered against his gently massaging fingers, gnawing at the tips of a few of them that got too close to its tail.

“Your name is-“ 

::::

“Damnit!” Shizuo growled, frustrated at his lack of sleep. The bed sheets he had washed were not helping him at all, and neither were the miniscule gusts of wind blowing from the open window. Shizuo’s thoughts were around Kanra and what she had said.

“-ra thinks _he’s_ a terrible monster…” Shizuo spoke to himself, letting his thoughts drift. A lot of people thought that, but he didn’t understand why Kanra’s question about it stung. Maybe it was because of the strange similarities they both had? Or the way Kanra spoke towards him the first night they spoke…

He wanted to apologize but at the same time he didn’t. This didn’t start because of him. It was because of her, and her questions that began the entire conversation. It started when Kanra said what she said. And he just added onto it a really bad way.

_I should’ve seen that coming. Kanra does hate me…doesn’t she?_

 If he had known that was coming, he would have prepared himself better. He could’ve come back with a simple answer and it would’ve been done within a matter of minutes. But no. He went like he always did.

Instinct.

Shizuo was never prepared for anything. Ever since he was little it was just pure instinct. He used it to take out anyone who looked at him weird, or put their hands on others in places they weren’t supposed to be. There was never a time to sit and stretch out or get pumped up for a fight. It was just get angry, see red, and come back to reality with bodies twitching and stirring on the ground. That’s how it had always been.

But for some strange reason, the computer stayed in the same place and the furniture was left as it was before he started chatting. This was all because of Kanra.

It didn’t really bother him that much to see those threats. He was used to them anyway, so why bother getting angry?

Shizuo stopped.

Not getting angry? But that was what he always went to. He never thought rationally…so why now? He didn’t understand.

His mind was all over the place about Kanra and how the city despised his appearance that he didn’t see the time passing by. He had been tossing and turning in his bed for over four hours, the time blinking in his face. But Shizuo didn’t care. He didn’t want to work that day anyway. He just didn’t understand anything that happened.

It was turning around five thirty in the morning when he finally sighed and got up from the scratchy sheets. He needed something to soothe his nerves, and a cigarette he thought, would not help in this situation. He trudged into the kitchen hoping to find some sort of food or drink to satisfy his ongoing thoughts.

Rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms over his head, he reached to open the fridge when something caught his eye. The wallet that was in his pocket the night before that did not belong to him was lying on the counter. How it got there he didn’t know. But it was still a mystery to him on who gave it to him. If only he knew who…

He turned his eyes away from the small billfold and pulled the fridge open. Inside wasn’t a lot; milk (four cartons full), eggs, butter, cheese, and some leftover tamagoyaki from the store that he was going to originally eat at Shinra’s but had no time because of-

He grit his teeth. He was tempted to throw his fridge across the room but instead just pulled the food out to heat it up a bit. Cold tamagoyaki was bad tamagoyaki. That was a given. And just because that damned-

 _‘No. NO. We are not thinking about him. Not now. Tamagoyaki. Tamagoyaki needs to be heated up...’_ He put the half open box (it was safe to heat up) into the microwave and set the time for one minute. He took in his surroundings while waiting and was tempted to go and grab his phone, but that would keep him up and all he was wanting was something to help calm him down enough to sleep off the rampaging thoughts in his head.

The microwave dinged and he opened the door to grab the good-smelling leftovers. He set it down on the counter and reached to grab some chopsticks and, while over by the utensils he also grabbed some milk. His meal was ready, the meal he hardly got to eat the last time he was at the sushi place because of one certain-

He shoved the first piece into his mouth, silencing his mind and savoring the taste of the food.

It stayed quiet throughout his entire meal.

::::

With a large gulp of milk and a belch, he finished his food and threw the container of milk and box away. He was satisfied with the sushi so much that he was craving more, but his eyes were lowering on their own.  It was reaching to around seven in the morning, but he couldn’t care less. If he took one day off it wouldn’t make much difference. Tom could always call in someone else to help if needed.

He was about to reach and grab his cell phone when it suddenly went off and startled Shizuo. On the front of it read ‘new message from: unknown number’. At first he was thinking of ignoring it, but at the back his mind screamed at him to look at the message. He reluctantly gave in, and opened his phone to read the message.

 _‘Shizuo Heiwajima, I presume? If it is, then the resources I used were correct. Before you go crazy and decide to throw your phone into a window, hear me out.’_ it read. Shizuo scoffed, but kept his eyes focused on the words. _‘I am the one who put the wallet in your pants pocket earlier today. And before you start thinking “was it one of the people I beat the shit out of?” I am not. In fact, we’ve never met before.’_

Well that just made things so much better, didn’t it? He thought he would have known this person, but he was wrong. And Just knowing it was somebody random made him furious on how they got his number. 

_‘Listen closely. I know Izaya Orihara on a somewhat personal level, but I despise him with every fibre of my being. So I thought to myself, “what if I made Orihara so perplexed that you even had the money to begin with?” No disrespect intended of course, Heiwajima-san.’_

Now with the honorific?! What the hell was this person on? Shizuo wouldn’t be surprised if this person was on drugs.

_‘Please don’t get upset now. I know you don’t know me, but it is still clear to me that you kept the money, right?’_

Well of course he did! What did this person think he’d do? Throw it in his trash can?! Hell no. It’s money he didn’t borrow from Kasuka (which he has never done because that’s his kid brother) and it was not coming from anyone he knew. Kind of like his jobs... except this person actually contacted him…

_‘And you will use it to repay your damages, and for nothing else. If you do end up using it for something else, I will personally hunt you down and ruin your life.’_

Now they were starting to sound like a member of the Awakusu group. Then again, he didn’t know who this was, so they _could_ be a member.

_‘This is a simple matter of mutual hatred for Izaya Orihara and I’m doing you a favor, Heiwajima-san. I suggest you take this seriously._

_We will stay in contact by message. I’ll be seeing you, Heiwajima-san.’_

The name at the end was more professional sounding than Shizuo thought.

::::

_10:30 AM._

Shizuo blearily opened his eyes and was thankful. This time he remembered to shut his blinds so he wasn’t on stage again like last time. He rubbed his eyes to rid of the drowsiness slipping in and stretched his arms over his head and popped his knuckles to relieve the strain in them.

Even though he had around three hours of sleep, it was still something and that was all he cared about as he dragged his feet across his floor towards the bathroom.

He jumped in the shower as soon as the overwhelming stench of cigarettes and tamagoyaki flew across him. He scrunched his nose. That was definitely not a pleasant smell combined.

The mix of hot water and steam cleared his mind and numbed his scalp when it ran down. He grabbed the shampoo and scrunched it up in his blond tendrils, taking his time since he was taking an “off day”. He breathed in through his nose and sighed. His attention was sent back to the message he had received a mere three hours ago.

That name…it had sounded so strange…

Well to be fair, his name meant the opposite of what he was, so why should he judge?

15 minutes passed while he scrubbed his body of the dirt and grime emanating off of his skin, and he rinsed it off. He turned off the water after a minute of just standing in it, and set off to grab a towel across from the shower.

He quickly dried himself and got dressed in his usual bartender outfit, and dried his hair in the mirror with the towel. He stood there for a good second looking at his reflection, and decided brushing his teeth was a good idea because his mouth tasted gross from the leftovers last night. He was about done with spitting the remainder of the water out of his mouth from rinsing it out when he finally started doing some real thinking.

It was a bit too stuffy in his small apartment, and he hardly had anything to do to occupy himself. He could go out to the balcony and smoke, but that’d be done in maybe thirty minutes. He only had four cigarette’s left, and he didn’t want to waste them on something as petty as boredom. Tom had told him he would be in Shinjuku doing business. This meant that Ikebukuro would be free without any assholes he has to grab debts from.

 _‘Now what can I do...?’_ Shizuo thought, looking around until he spotted his cellphone. The message ran through his mind- _And you will use it to repay your damages, and for nothing else-_

Shizuo grinned to himself in the mirror. It was time to take a trip to the courthouse.

::::

**Tom-san**

7:03 AM

**_Hey Shizuo, work starts at 9:30, are you coming in today?_ **

_\--_

_I was just about to ask if I could have the day off. I have some family business to take care of that came up last night. Would that be okay?_

_\--_

**Tom-san**

7:08 AM

**_Okay. Let’s get things straight here. We both know you are lying. You’re never gone for ‘family business’ Shizuo. I’ll give you this day off because the clients that I’m going to be seeing today are in Shinjuku and aren’t hard to get money from. But you need to come in tomorrow, got it?_ **

_\--_

_Yes, I got it. Oh and by the way, can I ask you a question?_

_\--_

**Tom-san**

7:12 AM

**_Sure. What is it?_ **

_\--_

_Do you know a person with the name Tsukumoya Shinichi?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have nothing to say but I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN ON A HIATUS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK AND COLLEGE AND UGHHHHHHH THIS SHOULDN'T BE AN EXCUSE BUT IT IS AND FOR THAT I'M SO SORRY PLEASE ENJOY THIS LAST MINUTE IDEA OF A CHAPTER I HAD THANKS  
> The end of this chapter around Shizuo's morning routine was so sleep-deprived-written (and that doesn't make sense but eh) and it's so shit. But hey! Now we've got a new recruit that's part of the story. Tsukumoya!  
> AND SPOILER ALERT I LITERALLY BAWLED WHEN DURARARA ENDED SLAY ME AND LET ME DIE ON THE FLOOR PLEASE MY SON AND HUSBAND HELP ME  
> oh and by the way I have a tumblr if anyone's interested. It's 'izayaloveshishumans', and I am trash on there so be careful thanks :)  
> This ending note was the shittiest note I've ever written but I don't even care anymore. This chapter consisted of 3,630 words so...holy shit. In one hour I wrote that much. What even  
> Anyways, I'm done writing now. Have a good night, all! AND I WILL BE UPDATING MUCH MORE FREQUENTLY NOW THAT I HAVE TIME SO EXPECT MORE FROM ME BUT I DON'T KNOW I'M A PROCRASTINATOR! IWAITEDFORFOURMONTHSJUSTTOUPDATEIMTRASH  
> -Kay


	11. Courthouse Visit

“Would you run that by me again?” Izaya questioned, bringing his third cell phone close to his ear. He had to be hearing things. He had to.

“Your Shizu-chan actually did it. He paid the remainder.” Shiki replied once again, but with a sigh so audible that Izaya could read his facial expression across the device. He imagined Shiki pinching the bridge of his nose with his two fingers, “Honestly Orihara, sometimes you make me question if you have a crush on the guy-“

“Save your dirty fantasies for someone else, Shiki-san. I’d rather not puke.” Izaya sighed. This wasn’t the first time Shiki had said something along those lines. And he really wished that he was in front of the man so he could stab him. Of course, he respected Shiki too much, and he’d never have the heart to do something like that (but who has ever heard of Izaya Orihara with a heart?)

He quickly changed the subject, “How did the beast do it? Did he beat the daylights out of some poor human on the streets and demanded for their money?” Izaya chuckled. Now _that_ was something he could actually imagine happening. Angry Shizu-chan yanking a straggler off of the street, yelling into their face saying, ’ _GIMME SOME DAMN MONEY OR ELSE I’LL THROW YOU ACROSS THE CITY’_

Shiki’s voice rang out into the speaker, shattering his illusion.

“Well, actually. That’s a funny story…”

::::

**_Three hours earlier: Ikebukuro Courthouse  
10:17 AM_ **

Shizuo walked in, trying to be as casual as possible. He messed with his shirt, tugging and pulling at the fabric that was lower than usual on his chest. He cleared his throat awkwardly; the sudden feeling of nakedness hitting him when a gust of air hit his open chest.

He had normal attire on, which was a huge change for onlookers. But it affected him most of all. He only wore the clothes his brother Kasuka had given him while he still had his bartender job, but he thought that today would be an appropriate day to look decent. He was in a courthouse, after all.

As he passed people, they hid in whatever they could, whether it’d be a folder that only made their face disappear, or a desk that was a perfect spot for safety if something were to happen. Fortunately for them, Shizuo was so used to this kind of behavior that it didn’t even faze him, and today was a day he wasn’t about to let scared people irritate him.

He tilted his head down in embarrassment while a few girls stared him down as if he were a piece of meat. He didn’t understand why though; the entire town was scared of him when he walked around in his bartender outfit all the time...

It was when he made it up to the desk with a frightened businessman that he looked up and broadened his shoulders. _‘It‘s time to make the best of the situation I’m in’_ he thought.  He licked his lips nervously, and brought out the wallet full of yen. The businessman’s eyes widened at how much the ex-bartender possessed.

“It’s for my damages.” Shizuo grunted out, and at the last second growled, “Orihara Izaya said he’d pay for the rest.” He set the wallet down on the desk, running a stressed hand through his unruly hair.

The scared man carefully reached out and took the wallet and grabbed the yen, eyes widening even more (if that was even possible). “H-Heiwajima Shizuo is putting in 30,000 yen for the one-fourth d-damages here in Ikebukuro a-and half of Shinjuku. I-is this correct, sir?” the young business associate stuttered, looking up at the blond. Shizuo nodded solemnly, and went to grab the now empty wallet off of the desk but thought against it because it wasn't his to begin with. He went to leave the courthouse to get away from the obvious onslaught of curious women-

“T-thank you, sir! May your day be amazing!”

Shock. That was what he felt. No one had ever actually given him an honest farewell. Sure, Celty had done so before, and so had Kadota. But this person, this man he didn’t even know had said it. Out of fright, he didn’t know. Simply because of rules, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. It made his chest turn into knots because _an actual human being acknowledged him_ -

Shizuo turned his head, and smiled shyly, not knowing what else to do. “Yours too.” He replied, and walked out.

::::

Izaya was completely silent. The entire story sounded like Shizuo went through some sort of loophole and he wasn’t a monster where he was. _(1)_ A man saying goodbye to Shizuo Heiwajima was like hearing a fairy tale for the first time and getting confused on what the difference between reality and fiction was.

“Shiki-san, this is a funny story! So interesting and moving!” he finally said, wiping an imaginary tear away from his eye, “But let’s get serious here-“

“Orihara, that _is_ the story. That’s what actually happened. You should know better than for me to feed you lies…” Shiki responded.  

Izaya deadpanned, “You literally work for an Awakusu group, Shiki-san. That’s kind of your job to lie.” He rubbed his face in irritation. “If it’s the truth, then the whole of the town should be talking about it by now.”

“Then how come you don’t believe me? It’s usually on the chatting website you go to, right? There’s bound to be some sort of crazy conversation going on about him right now…” Shiki paused, “You haven’t been on all day, have you?”

Izaya sighed, “I didn’t have an opened period with all of my clients, Shiki-san. You’re the one who sends them to me if they are in need of assistance that’s out of your hands, after all.”

That was a straight up lie. He hadn’t had any clients. In fact, he had been working on something personal throughout the majority of the day, and didn’t have time to go and talk with his lovely humans (excluding Bakyura because he knows who that is and refuses to even think about him. Then again, Shizu-chan is way worse).

“Alright Orihara, whatever you say.” Shiki replied, and the muffled sounds of his hand scratching at the scruff on his chin could be heard, “I’ll let you be, but I thought that would have been some useful information on your beloved.”

“He’s not my beloved, Shiki-san,” Izaya gritted out, a fake smile plastered on his face even if Shiki couldn’t see it, “But I do appreciate the info. I’ll be sure to put it in the files.”

“Right. Well I’ll talk to you soon about other unrelated things, okay?” Shiki questioned, and without letting Izaya say anything, he hung up.

Izaya grunted and was tempted to hurl his phone at the wall. Shiki always said things to him that set him off. Shizuo? His beloved? Ha. As if.

“He’s a monster, Shiki-san. And I, a God. One day he will bow down to me, and will be nothing but the dirt on the bottom of my shoe.” Izaya spoke to no one, spinning lightly in his chair. “But it’s nice to have someone on the side telling me things I don’t want to hear. Like how Shizu-chan was wearing something other than his dumb suit.”

_‘If only I could have see-‘_

“And apparently he was nervous around other people. Ha! He has no right to be nervous!”

_‘But it would have been great to see up clo-‘_

“And lastly, the human who said goodbye to him.” Izaya chuckled and closed his eyes, leaning back in his reclining chair. “What a buffoon.”

_‘I’m the only one that’s allowed to say goodbye-‘_

::::

**_Kanra has logged in._ **

Bakyura: **Hmm. How interesting.**

Taro: **I know, right? It’s not a rumor according to some witnesses…which is strange.**

Setton: **Oh, hey Kanra!**

Taro: **Ah! Kanra-san! Hello! Sorry, we got caught up on a bit of Ikebukuro news haha XP**

Kanra: **No worries here! Now tell me, what exactly is this news you speak of? I’d be delighted to hear.**

Bakyura: **Yeah, and I’d be delighted if you jumped off of a cliff and died on impact. Not everybody’s wishes come true, Kanra.**

Izaya rolled his eyes, and typed as if ignoring him.

Kanra: **Does it have anything to do with a certain two individuals that we’ve been talking about?**

Taro: **Nope! Only one today! Are you ready?**

And the answer was yes; of course he was ready to hear what actually happened! He wanted to prove Shiki wrong-

Taro: **Shizuo Heiwajima was seen in normal clothing going into the courthouse today!**

-and it all came crashing down.

Kanra: **Really? That’s…strange. (・_・ヾ**

Taro: **Isn’t it? There was also some sort of crazed girl dressed in weird clothing going on and on about how some guy named Phoenix should wear whatever Heiwajima was wearing and getting together with Edgeworth in the future. Man it was scary…**

Izaya was so confused.

Kanra: **How did he pay his fine? ｢(ﾟ <ﾟ)ﾞ??**

Bakyura: **Umm… with money? What kind of question is that?**

Kanra: **I don’t believe I asked you, Bakyura.**

Bakyura: **You’re right. You asked the entire chat, and I gave my answer like anyone else would. My bad.**

Setton: **Oh shush you two. No fighting again. （；¬＿¬)**

Setton: **And to answer your question Kanra, he brought up a wallet to the courthouse full of yen.**

Taro: **How would you know what he brought up there, Setton? Did you talk to Heiwajima or something? Σ(･ิ¬･ิ)**

Setton: **No. I have my ways of knowing is all.**

That was a bullshit lie and Izaya knew it.

Kanra: **Do you know how much was in said wallet and if it was his to begin with? Σ(`‐ｪ‐´)**

Bakyura: **My my, Kanra. Very curious on what the strongest man of Ikebukuro is doing with his money, huh?**

Kanra: **I just want to know if he’s a thief. Not that it’s any of your business on my curiosity.**

Bakyura: **And again. You forget this is a group chat and literally everyone in the room can see your messages. Use your brain if you have one, Kanra. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Izaya simply ignored his remark and kept reading.

Setton: **According to people who were there, he just gave the clerk the wallet and left it there.**

Kanra: **So that means it wasn’t his wallet. No one would just leave their wallet at a big place like that.**

Kanra: **But then again, he’s a dumbass. He’ll do anything irrationally like the idiot he is. ┐( ˘_˘)┌**

No one replied for a few minutes after Kanra’s comment, which left Izaya to mess with his fingers while he waited.

Setton finally answered a minute later.

Setton: **Never would I have thought of Shizuo wearing anything other than that outfit he always wears… the question is: why of all days would he suddenly change his mind?**

Taro: **Beats me. Was it maybe because he was curious? (゜-゜)**

Kanra: **Curious about what? If he changed his clothes, it would magically change his title? Don’t make me laugh.**

Setton: **What title are you on about, Kanra?**

Bakyura: **Yeah…please elaborate, Kanra. ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ**

Izaya felt tremors of anger shoot up his body while he typed-

Kanra: **He’s a monster. Always has been, always will be. No matter what. Even if he changed his hair color, clothes, personality, I don’t care. It will never change what he is.**

**_Kanra has left the chat._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOUR WORDS:  
> I AM SO SORRY
> 
> PLUS MY BIRTHDAY IS IN NINE DAYS IMMA BE 18 HOLY SHIIIIIIIITTTT
> 
> (1)- this is a reference to dufufufu and shizuo's doppelganger in the ova (which is not out yet but has screenshots of it)


End file.
